Death's Tunnel
by Chain Mell
Summary: Duo is blackballed by three of the other pilots, ans dutifully avoiding the other. Will he come out of his protective shell? Or will he coninue to drift away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a PWP. One of many that I've come up with in my entire life. It's a Duo get's shot with words, Duo gets depressed, Duo goes away, yadda- yadda- yadda…kind of thing.**

**DEATH'S TUNNEL**

Duo winced as the door slammed, the sound reverberating through the entire safe house. When the sound died down, he let out a dejected sigh. This was just great. For once he stuck to the mission plan like everyone wanted. And now they're pissed at him. He didn't know what to do now. Couldn't decide whether to cry in frustration, scream, or pull his hair out. Since the superior and latter were way out of bounds for him, and the median was liable to get him in deeper trouble, he opted for remaining silent.

Ok, so the mission wasn't solo. It was a duo mission; literally in both ways perceived. It was a mission made for him to do only, but the doctors had put Quatre in the mix. Duo knew how much Quatre meant to Trowa and to the other two pilots. He was like a younger brother to the two taciturn Asians. To them, Duo was just another person on the street who just happened to be living with them at the moment.

It was a recon mission. Get in, get the Intel and get out. That was all there was to it. But in order to get to what was needed, two people had to work together. One went in one direction while the other went in the next. Numerous keypads opened doors that were not next to them, but the corresponding ones on the other side of the base. The most clever thing Oz could ever think of. Duo, of course, took the one that needed opening, while Quatre went to the area where he'd be the one to punch in the codes. After a while the pair ended up in the same room where only one door separated them from their mission objective.

Someone had spotted them and all hell broke loose. Duo had been having shit luck on his missions recently and would've been damned if this one went up in smoke. Shit, he'd been damned after the second consecutive mission went bad. The others were furious with him, including Quatre (of all people!). They more than doubted him since before they let Quatre tag along. Trowa had cornered him one on one a few hours before and warned him. Then the Asian invasion started. The whole house was against him.

And still is.

Quatre had gotten shot and beat shitless, Duo in pretty much the same condition. They made it out, Duo having to pilot both Sandrock and Deathscythe to the safe house via hacking and extreme multitasking -fighting dolls along the way was a task- with the Intel in their possession.

Details were, he left Quatre to hold his own while he cracked the safe open and get the stuff before aiding the half conscious pilot. It was against his image, but he wanted to prove he could pull a Heero anytime. He did, alright. But with a price.

Oh, his ribs took a second pounding when Trowa saw what ha happened to his lover. Wufei gave him one in his already sore back and Heero just leg swept him to finish the job.

Yup. He was _definitely _patching himself up tonight.

…**_…_…_---**

Duo sat on his bed, not able to lay neither on his side, back nor his stomach. He chugged down some aspirin but that didn't even help. Wufei's speech on dishonor still rang in his ears. Trowa's glare said it all; but Heero's words hurt the most.

_You're not cut out to be a pilot. All you're good to be is the L2 street whore you always were. And as worthless as you'll ever be._

That was when the door slammed. Those words cut him deep. Down to his very core. But he couldn't undo what had been done. He'd apologized, but it was only acknowledged. Forgiven would be too much to ask for.

Duo turned pain glazed eyes up to the full body mirror in on the other side of the room he and Heero used to share. He'd packed up whatever he took out and moved into Wufei's room. So now Duo was the one with all the privacy. His reflection stared right back at him with an expression of worry, a sharp contrast to the disgusted one he was sure he had on his face. He blinked and saw an expression identical to his bewildered one. He mentally shrugged it off, tossing it aside as a hallucination caused by the faulty aspirins.

It was only eight o' clock now. He couldn't move. The pain rooted him to the spot. Tonight was going to be very long. The second hand dragged itself up the forty-five second mark.

A very long night indeed.

…**_…_…_…**

The following morning found Duo sitting in the same position, sleeping fitfully. When he opened his crusty eyes he smiled ruefully at himself. His back was stiff and sore.

A distant beeping caught his attention.

And apparently another mission to accomplish.

Very, _very_ carefully, he got up and slowly made his way to the shower. He never noticed the worried pair of eyes following him from the window of his room.

…**_…_…_…**

Mission Complete.

That was the last thing he registered before he let the darkness creep up and snatch him away. His gundam was parked in its former spot away from the safe house the others were currently in, still hating him, probably.

In the safe house, a now conscious Quatre was sitting in the couch with his lover curled around him while his 'brothers' sat on the floor watching a cheap movie while they awaited Duo's arrival. Quatre was more on edge than everyone else though he hid it quite well. He remembered clearly what had happened on the mission he and Duo were sent on. He was the one who'd told Duo to get the information then come back while he held off the guards. He wasn't weak by a long shot. But a simple mistake he made on his part got him in the shape he was now.

Upon awakening with a shit load of Trowa around him like now, he felt something in his hand. It was a note. It was in Duo's, surprisingly neat for a leftie, cursive handwriting.

His apology before he left on his mission. And after reading that, he'd gotten this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. That returned at that exact moment. Aqua eyes traveled to the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. Despite accusations, Duo arrived on time after missions. Regardless of the circumstances he may have been in. Especially from a demolition assignment. He would've parked his gundam half an hour ago and stepped through the door three minutes after the half hour.

Something was up.

He shifted a little, causing Trowa to look at him worriedly,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Duo," he said, drawing confused looks from the others as well.

"You're too kind for your own good," said Heero.

Quatre looked at him funny. "What do you mean?"

Wufei spoke up.

"He left you there on your own and yet you still worry for his safety."

"He doesn't deserve it," Trowa chimed in.

Realization dawned on the blond why the others had rarely spoke of the braided pilot. His eyes widened.

"He never left me," he said. The others gave him skeptical looks, all bouncing between his face and his damaged body. "Look, he was being indecisive. He was battling his morals and our advice. Just to make him feel better I'd told him to go ahead with the mission while I held off the guards. I got captured and he rescued me despite what I'd said. That's why he'd been so out of shape."

He rounded on them with a murderous glare. "And YOU let him out on that mission like that. …Did you even patch him up?"

The all looked away sheepishly.

"Oh, Allah," Quatre gasped. "Heero. You and Wufei go out to see if his gundam's out there. I knew something was going to happen."

…**_…_…_…**

They found the gundam, alright. It was in tip top shape, too. But there was no Duo. Sliding into Wing, Heero hacked Deathscythe's system and opened the cockpit. Wufei had gone in and come out by the time Heero was done shutting his own gundam down. The Wing pilot zip lined down almost absently and used a remote to close his gundam's cockpit.

"Yuy," came Wufei's voice from the other gundam's feet. He was kneeling in the dirt, cradling the Deathscythe pilot gently in his arms. There was blood running down the side of his face from just above his temple, but that was the only thing there. There was no telling what was under the flight suit. The American's breathing was shallow, indicating the presence of bruised and or broken ribs.

Heero gently poked and prodded the boy's chest cavity and was rewarded by weak hisses and wordless grunts. Definitely broken. Duo's breathing hitched, moving from the deep patterns of unconsciousness to awareness.

"Maxwell?" Wufei spoke first. The braided boy rolled his eyes seemingly lazily to look up at the Chinese. And said nothing.

"Status," came Heero's clipped tone. The same dead amethyst twins fell heavily to rest levelly with Heero's cool ones. He seemed to be trying to work his throat the lump moving up and down painfully slowly.

"A…polo…get…ic," came the raspy reply before the heavy eyelids drifted shut.

Wufei cast another glance at the still unconscious pilot as they walked to the safe house. He couldn't forget the way Duo looked at him when he first woke up. To the average person he may jus look drowsy, but he was dancing on the edge of unconsciousness anyway. But Wufei saw the shock deep in those eyes, and then a sort of realization glint, before his eyes went completely blank. It…didn't sit well with the Shenlong pilot. He had no doubt Heero found something not right with the status report.

And he did, really. Heero had to drag his eyes away from the other boy as he contemplated the out of bounds response. The boy's ribs were more than abused and he had a head wound. Duo wasn't that far gone where awareness for him was warped somehow. But to say his status was apologetic, was beyond even the Perfect Soldier.

When they got to the safe house, Quatre was the first to get to the door, despite bruised ribs, an almost panic stricken (for Quatre, duh) Trowa close behind. Duo had come to again at that moment, but only long enough to level a gaze at Trowa and a lingering one on Quatre, looking over the bruises. After the short inspection he caught the cornflower blue eyes boring into his. There was an instant a little bit of life flickered in those usually jovial pools before he simply closed them again, the others believing that he fell unconscious again.

In all honesty, Duo just wanted Wufei and Heero to kill him and get it over with. That's what they'd come to do, right? Why make him wait any longer? He was already worthless in their eyes. Even after trying to gain their respect for so long.

He felt when they laid him on the couch, and his tender back protested vigorously. He couldn't help the wince and tiny hiss that escaped him. He doubted they would care, though. But he worried about Quatre more than the rest at the moment. He had to hide the pain to avoid Quatre's vulnerable space heart, and to make it seem like he wasn't pathetic-looking in front of the others…not as worthless as he felt. His ribs felt as if they were digging into his lungs, his head was pounding. Breathing, was a bitch, too. If he didn't love life so much, and had a war to fight, he'd stop right then and move on.

After a minute, he felt only one presence through the haze of pain. Lifting a heavy eyelid to see Quatre crouching beside him, Duo struggled to lift his wounded arm and placed his paler-than-usual palm on the other's cheek. Quatre held his wrist gently.

"You…o…kay?"The American rasped.

"Shhh, Duo," Quatre admonished,. "I'm fine, Just rest, okay?"

"…m'sorry…" Duo managed before his arm went limp and his eye fell closed.

From the doorway, Trowa glared at the sight of Duo's hand on his Quatre's face. But Duo's words puzzled him. Instead of complaining like he usually did, he just asked of the other's wellbeing. However, he could have been putting on a show. And as much as that must go against the American's normal image, Trowa hadn't worked the hate out of his system yet, which was probably why Quatre looked up so suddenly with Duo's hand clutched in his hand.

………………**..**

Duo awoke next some time later in his bed with the covers drawn up to his chest. He was lying on his back, apparently, but they must have doped him up with some heavy pain killers. If he could, he'd kiss them.

Duo frowned.

If he was so worthless, then why was he still alive and his wounds treated? Why were they keeping him around? Was it because the doctors told them that he was still needed? Most likely.

Or he'd have woken with a vague impression of a bullet in his head.

Duo turned his head to look at the alarm clock, only to have his eyes land on the familiar mop of chocolate locks sitting atop Heero's head while he sat on the other twin bed across the room. Duo managed to repress a sigh. Great.

Just ignore him, Duo, he told himself.

Doing just that, he looked at the clock like he was supposed to. It was 5:00 in the evening. But on what day? On second thought, he didn't care. All he wanted to do now was get better and get the hell out of this kami-forsaken hell hole of a safe house.

Duo moved his eyes to rest on the wall right beside him. He really didn't feel like facing Heero at the moment. His words rushed back to him as soon as he recognized the figure on the other bed. And they cut even deeper. Suppressing a sigh, Duo closed his eyes to try to scrub the look of scorn off his retinas and the sound of disdain from his ear drums.

The door to the bedroom opened and closed softly, announcing someone else's arrival. Duo didn't feel like being nosy and kept his attention riveted on the eggshell colored wall before his eyes.

"How is he?" came a soft inquiry. It was Trowa's voice. Duo wanted so bad just to laugh in his face from his position on the bed at the absurdity of the question. The guy had finished shitting around with his ribs when he got back, and he had the nerve to sound like he even cared? Say that wasn't completely pretentious.

"The fever's broken already," came Heero's equally soft voice. But it wasn't as cold as Duo had expected it to be. Then again, the guy and Quatre were like brothers and so treated his lover likewise. It's only logical and fair.

A sigh. From who, he didn't know and possibly didn't care. He just wanted out. "Good. I don't think he would've made it if it hadn't."

There was a vague itchy sensation scraping across Duo's back, and his frown deepened, trying not to move and aggravate his still healing wounds. But soon the itchy feeling morphed into the pain laden surface it was like when he was on the couch. He did everything he could to keep his breathing as even as it was and avoid the hiss or curse that threatened to push past his lips. But damn, it hurt. He had no doubt he was somewhat tense and the others may notice soon. Consciousness was a bitch when it got ready.

He heard footsteps approach his bedside and he didn't have a chance to close his eyes again and wipe the frown off his face. Nothing he could do, now. The shadow loomed above him and he turned his head to see the one who dared enter the realm of his personal space.

Trowa.

The frown Duo had eased considerably, giving way to shock and apprehensive curiosity. He knew he was giving the other a wary look but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

Trowa seemed to be searching his soul the way he was looking into Duo's eyes. But he was only looking to see if he'd had a concussion. Finding none, he put a deliciously cool hand on Duo's forehead under the unruly bangs. Duo couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips and the way he eyelids dropped to half mast. He hadn't felt hot when he woke, but now he felt a little warmer than normal now.

"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked, voice still soft. Duo just gave a noncommittal grunt in response, caught up in the feel of the large appendage supplying him with the delectable coolness. It was slowly lulling him to sleep, too, taking his mind off the now searing pain in his back.

"Move your hand, Trowa," came Heero's voice through the haze of half sleep that fell over the Deathscythe pilot. Duo was going to frown and open his eyes to glare at the Japanese, but the pain came back in a rush, making the frown turn into a wince and a hiss.

Just great.

"Duo?" it was Trowa who spoke first. "Say ouch."

The next thing Duo knew he was laying oh his twice abused ribs and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He couldn't breathe right. Could he do anything about it? No. Not until Heero was done with his business anyway. Right now he had to play the docile child. By the time they were done and had flipped him over, he was subconscious, not knowing whether to come back or get lost.

………………………………**....**

About a month later they all ended up at the same safe house once again. Heero was first to arrive, Trowa later that day. Wufei was due any minute and Duo was to come in with Quatre. The three normally stoic pilots waited, half angry still and half anxious. They all vowed to maim Duo if something should happen to Quatre this time.

Quatre had come back in one piece, only a small cut on the back of his hand. He walked through the door into Trowa's welcoming arms, and the Asians grunted their approval. Duo walked in a considerable distance behind and just went to the kitchen to grab a glass of juice.

Trowa noticed the blond Arab's attention was riveted on the American's back, his cherubic face contorted into a frown. He followed his lover's gaze, as did the others, just to see Duo sigh and glare at his empty glass before rinsing it and putting it in the drainer to dry.

Pilots 01, 03 and 05 exchanged looks above the shorter pilot's head. Heero just raised and eyebrow and Wufei shrugged, so Trowa figured that he shouldn't bother himself with it.

Minutes later found Duo on the safe house rooftop after putting his duffle in his designated room that he shared with Heero. The braided boy sighed, for the sixth time that minute. He couldn't wait until the war was over. Or at least someone from Oz got lucky and killed him during. He was really put out when he found out that he would have been on yet _another_ mission with Quatre. He'd been cornered again by the other three. They didn't hit him that time, but Heero damn near ripped his braid off. From that point on he decided that he would keep his distance from Quatre whenever he could manage it. Mostly because the others were right around the corner wherever Quatre was and would glare him to death if he got too close. He especially stayed away from Trowa and Wufei. His ribs and his back still felt the aftereffects of those blows. Now Heero was too dangerous. Duo liked to keep his braid attached to him, thanks. It wasn't as if they'd accepted his apology, anyway. So he had more of a reason to avoid them all.

He couldn't wait for another solo mission. Maybe they'll let him stay at a different safe house this time. Hell, they'd _better_. But… Quatre's the only thing he has resembling a friend in the group. They'd both hit it off since they first met. Duo hadn't had to be alone like he thought he would've been. Well, his is now. So no use brooding over it. All he has to be worried about now is the lack of much of a social life. But he has his music and sketch pads. That should tide him over.

…Right?

Duo sighed; again.

This was going to be a long war…

………………

Heero sat at his laptop typing away as usual, reveling in the silence that surrounded him… Until Duo stepped in. The door closed behind the teenager quietly, though. How odd. But Heero dismissed it as a time delay for the inevitable chatter. He heard Duo flop onto his bed and remain absolutely still.

Heero frowned, glaring at the screen before him but still typing. The other boy had been acting strangely as of late. He hadn't spoken unless it was something of importance, as with his presence remotely near any of the usually stoic pilots. He would sometimes disappear for hours at a time, away from everyone else until his presence was actually needed.

Needless to say, he was being the opposite of what the others had grown used to.

Duo still hadn't stirred and Heero never heard his breathing even, so he wasn't asleep. Heero shut down his laptop and turned around to see Duo lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his earphones in his ears. They weren't so loud that Heero could hear the music from where he was, as per usual, but so low that it couldn't be heard at all from the other side.

Duo felt the other's stare on him and removed one earphone to rest it on his shoulder and looked met the measuring glare that was cast upon him.

"You, uh, need something?" The American ventured, his voice sounding too nervous to suit him. Heero just grunted as usual and left the room.

Duo never truly relaxed until the other was a safe distance away from the foot of the stairs. He sighed. It was beginning to become a hobby of his, he noticed. Duo lay back on the pillow, switching his iPod to the list of Jpop he'd gotten his hands on. He only listened to it when he was alone in his gundam or alone on the whole.

He listened to it more often these days.

Being alone was swiftly becoming a problem. Without his music he was sure he would spontaneously combust. The silence scared him. It screams the truth of his fears. Heero couldn't get to his braid if he kept it under his pillow or tucked into his shirt. His scalp was still sore since that day. And after that he kept a careful distance from Quatre. Even without the others hounding them. His mind kept telling him that they were there somewhere. Either that or they sent someone to keep an eye on him. He couldn't allow Quatre to come within two feet of him. If he managed to get close enough to hug, then he'd find some half assed story to tell so he could get away. To him, Quatre was labeled 'threat to health'. If he was caught dead talking to Quatre by any of the other pilots, they'd try to murder him. He couldn't let them do that. Thank the powers that be that war felt as if it were coming to an end. When it does, he's out of there.

*****************************

Later that week found Duo making modifications to his gundam. He was making his way back into the safe house when Trowa appeared around the corner. Duo's pace slowed instinctively, looking for alternate routes he knew were nonexistent. He'd thought today was going so well. And then one of his main fears just shows up at the wrong time. Duo, by reflex and entirely unconsciously, walked with his arms folded as though he were thinking of something as he walked. He tensed up even more as the Heavyarms pilot drew near.

"Have you seen Wufei?" came the other's question.

"No," was Duo's quiet reply, he eyes instinctively turning to scout the area behind him, his arms tightening in defense. His gaze returned somewhat on Trowa, not able to meet the other's eyes properly. "Check the study. He may be there."

Trowa looked at Duo funny, but said nothing. He turned and went back the way he came, almost missing the relieved sigh and tiny thump of knees hitting the ground.

The auburn haired boy entered the study where he found both Heero and Wufei. Both were in deep conversation when he came in and stopped when they saw him.

"Mission," Heero stated. "We need Duo to draw us a map from this satellite picture. Do you know where he is?"

"You needed something?" came Duo's voice from the doorway. He was on his way to his and Heero's room when he heard his name. He no longer showed up with a 'You rang?" or "Hast thou summoned me?" or anything of that nature. Now it's either "You needed something?" or "What is it?"

Heero handed Duo a pencil and paper and told him what he wanted. In a matter of minutes Duo was done, his head bowed and braid held tightly in one hand and his back carefully shielded by the back of the chair he occupied. At that moment Quatre entered the room. Head still lowered, Duo tensed even more that he originally was when he entered the room merely ten minutes ago. Of all the other times the guy could choose to come in he decided on now.

Duo felt pressure on top of his head and his muscles stopped moving altogether. All he did was breathe. He felt everyone's gazes on him. He was tensing with every second that passed, and soon he was so tense he was almost imperceptibly shaking. Quatre was leaning in from behind him. Less than two feet away and with the others _right there_. Duo needed to get out of there before things got out of hand.

"Is that all you wanted?" he ventured, proud that his voice wasn't as tense as he felt. His hand tightened considerably over his braid and he was suddenly sitting lotus style and one arm pinned to his torso by the one whose hand was clinging to his braid. There was a long moment of silence and Duo was so pale, it was bordering on sickly. He could hear his own blood rushing past his ears and a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Hai," came Heero's voice at last. Duo visibly relaxed, moving carefully from under Quatre's folded arms and quickly made his way back to the room.

*****************************

Trowa looked at his lover, noticing the same look on that cherubic face he saw a few days ago was back again. One way or the other, Duo was upsetting Quatre. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

Quatre must have sensed Trowa's growing rage, since his gaze snapped back to him. The blond pilot sat in the chair Duo had just vacated and sighed. "Duo's…he's…changed." He stated it simply, confusion and worry evident in his tone.

Wufei snorted. "Understatement."

"I'm serious, 'Fei." said Quatre, his eyes straying to follow the path the American had taken. "Before, he was at ease around all of us. Now, when it's just one of you, he's cautious. If it's two of you, he's really careful and deliberate. If it's all three of you, he's wary as all hell. If it's just me, he's always looking over his shoulder. If I get too close, he moves away. If I manage to touch him, his whole body just goes still and he's panicked. If there's all of us in one room and I'm as near as I was just now, he's downright _scared_." The blond put a hand over his space heart. "He's always on edge. Back then, he couldn't care less which one of us got that close to him, who approached without warning or just showed up to talk to him or be in his company. As of late, he's only around when we need him to do something."

He paused, letting in sink in before continuing. "We used to be like blood brothers. Trusted each other with our deepest secrets. Even teamed up to play pranks on you three. He was the brother I never had before I'd gotten close to either Heero or Wufei. He was so outgoing, fearless, a ball of energy. But now he's closed himself off. Always looking for something that isn't there. He hardly moves around. He's nothing like the person I've come to know. He's not Duo…"

"Well, the not talking part rings true," said Trowa. "Just now when I was asking for Wufei he hardly said anything else when he followed me away from the hangar. I thought he was going to bolt the other way when I first got there."

"Normally he'd talk my ear to pieces when we're in the room," Heero said. "But either he's just lying there, listening to music, or just staring at nothing. But if he gets a chance, he wouldn't return to that room from morning until it was time for bed. Even then, I doubt he sleeps."

"I remember that one time we roomed together before, I left him awake listening to music and staring at the wall. I'll give you three guesses on how I found him the next morning, and the first two don't count."

"Insomnia?" Trowa questioned.

"No," said Quatre. "He'd been like that on the last mission we were on. He refused to go to sleep if I were anywhere near him. If you didn't know us, you'd think I was trying to rape him or something. I told you, he's extremely cautious around us. I wonder why, though. But whatever the reason, I don't like it. And I, for one, want a word with whoever did this to him."

***************************************

**(A/N: Ok, major time warp here. We're moving to the end of the war, now. This is getting us nowhere.)**

***************************************

Duo flashed his usual grin at Noin, whose waist was in custody of Zech's strong, muscular, suit clad arm. They had all managed to live past the war. It was something Duo was both happy for and regretted. It was extremely good that all the allies he'd made during both wars had managed to survive, and yet, he was still miserable. He still couldn't stick close to any of the other former G-pilots. Oddly however, he still trusted them to watch his back; somewhat, anyway.

Duo took a sip from the undoubtedly expensive wine glass as he watched the couple merge with the crowd. He remembered the time when he used to do so without hesitation or difficulty. Danger or no danger. But danger lurked in the crevices of the celebrants, and he followed instincts burned into his system to remain as far as possible from it. He spotted Quatre, standing exceptionally close to Trowa who stood chatting with his 'sister', Catherine. It was the most Duo had ever seen Trowa's lips move. Wufei was over in another area with Sally, mingling with the crowd also. Duo was proud of the Chinese. He'd finally decided to come out of his shell. Even Heero upgraded from grunts and sharp nods to elaborate answers. They'd all done Duo proud, but he wouldn't get to watch them grow. Not up close. Tonight was his last night. And he intended to cut it short.

With that, Duo took one last look at all the faces that he knew by memory, taking mental snapshots of those who ranked high in his books. Then he finished his champagne and placed it on a passing waiter's empty tray. Duo descended the stairs of the balcony he was standing on and braved the ocean of people. And with one last backward glance…

He walked out into the icy air.

**+*+*+*+*+**

Heero scanned the crowd of people, spotting his other comrades among the other celebrants. He'd spotted Duo speaking to Noin and Zechs, his sorely missed grin planted on his face. It had been so long since he'd seen Duo grin. Sure, he smiled back in the war. But they were small and either nervous or wistful. Even when the war was over, Heero had expected Duo to throw a one-man rave, but was instead presented with a tiny smile.

A wistful one.

It wasn't Duo, like Quatre had said. The Duo they knew would've milked the publicity for all he was worth. Sure, he'd flirted jokingly as usual. Charming the ladies and challenging the men. However, he always kept at a distance from the other four. They had never grown used to that. But they could never pin Duo down long enough to confront him about it. Heero was planning to do so tonight. But when he looked around another time, he couldn't find Duo anywhere. There was no way any sane person, soldier or no, could miss a yard long braid and large violet eyes. And he'd be damned if he'd be the first.

"Heero," came a familiar voice from behind. Heero's eyes shifted to and from the person beside him.

"He's gone," Heero answered the unasked question.

"Gone?" Wufei repeated, onyx eyes scanning the crowd.

"Gone where?" Quatre's voice rang in as he and Trowa approached.

That was the one question they'd asked themselves for five years after that.

*********************************

"Duo?!" Hilde cried.

"Shhh!!" Duo hissed, covering his friend's mouth with a large hand. "Not so loud!"

Hilde nodded dumbly and Duo removed his hand. He rounded on him with a glare. "Where the hell have you been all these years?!"

Duo shrugged, noncommittally. "Around."

"You just up and left, Duo!" Hilde fumed. Duo gave her a look to keep her voice low. He'd been moving around from place to place for a few years after that party. If someone was to try to look for him, which he wasn't sure would happen but did it anyway, the first place would be the scrap yard with Hilde. He needed to be sure that the place was marked off the list of his potential whereabouts. So here he was, five years later, standing before Hilde with his braid tucked in his jacket and a pair of emerald contacts lodged in his eyes. Oh, no. He wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm sorry, Hil," he apologized, grimacing at that fact. He'd never practiced apologizing much after the war. They were normally either rejected or just acknowledged. And right now he just wanted to skip over that continuality. It wasn't a lie that he told Hilde. He was sorry that he worried her. Not because he'd left. He left for a reason and he felt no remorse. Well, mostly anyway. "I know I should have contacted you earlier.." Hilde gave him a look but he ignored it. "But you know I had to keep my location a secret."

Hilde lost some of her ire and nodded. Then in a split second she was pasted all over her 'brother'. She had a grip on him so tight you'd think he'd vanish if she let go. "God, Duo! Do you realize how hiked up everyone was over your disappearance?"

"Everyone as in you and the Sweepers?" Duo asked wryly.

"No, Duo." Hilde pulled back, still holding on his jacket. "Not just us. The other boys, Une, Sally, Cathy, Noin, and Zechs. Even Relena."

Duo raised a skeptical eyebrow. Hilde had lost him at Une. He'd only met the lady (the nice version) in person and chatted once at that party before he left. Just the others had stalled him. But Une? And Relena?! Stop the madness, people!

"You're out of your mind, Hil." he said. "Come on. Relena? She hates my guts. I've only spoken to Une once, civilly. Now, Noin and Zechs I could believe. Not too sure about Cathy there."

Hilde glared at Duo for a long moment, but it softened after that and she shook her head at Duo. "You don't know your own strength, do you?"

Okay, now Duo was _really_ confused. Hilde pulled him by the arm and led him into her office at the scrap yard.

"Hey, Hil," said Duo, taking a seat. "I'm thinking about staying here for a while. Think you could help a brother out with a job?"

Hilde whirled around, eyes wide. "Really?!"

Duo grinned lopsidedly at Hilde's hopefulness. "But…" he saw her face fall. Awww…Bless her heart.

"You just got to keep me a secret." Duo finished and saw the dejected look turn into one of curiosity.

********************************

***+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

********************************

**A/N: Whew! Oh my fuckin' GOODNESS! It took me weeks to get this out. But no… My muses decided to skip out on me. I'd wanted this to be a one shot. But it got too long. And I so love to leave you hanging that I've decided to give it a second part. I am not sure if I'll pair Duo up with someone. But I have this awesome way for getting him caught.**

**Comments?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm currently typing while a video is playing **_**right in the window**_** as a frikkin' **_**background!!!!!!!!**_

**Okay, fine, I'm not used to such conveniences. But this is like one of my favorite jap bands and I can watch while I type this chapter, **_**while the window is MAXIMIZED**_**.**

**I'm now done ranting, now. **

**SO in this little chapter I figure I'll try to surprise you people, for once. I'm quite happy that some of you have taken a liking to the first one. Like I said it was supposed to be a one shot but it got too long and when it came to reading it over I got tired of thinking, "My Jesus, how much is there?" But I'm back and I'm trying to get the rest of this done while it's in my head. I really hope this one is as good as the first.**

**DEATH'S ESCAPE**

Heero stared at his computer screen desolately. He heard Wufei gritting his teeth across the room. At that moment Quatre and Trowa walked into their office and took their seat. Today wasn't a good day. Not by a long shot. It wasn't an anniversary, per se. But it was a day that no one could ever forget. No one said a word. No one slept the night before and without a doubt, not tonight. It's been a year. One, long torturous year. A year old memory that feels but only a day in age. Any one on that particular floor was careful not to go near that office door or make a sound within hearing distance.

The silence was deafening. It was consuming. It was eating them alive.

Making them remember.

Remember _him_.

There wasn't a time or day that something happened that reminded them of him. Food, music, jokes, just about anything around them screamed Duo.

Duo who had gone missing without a trace exactly one year ago. Oh, they searched for him. Eight months worth of energy and time and lost sleep were fruitless. He was gone. And, as much as Heero would like to deny it, possibly forever. But they just didn't understand it. Duo himself had said that they were the only true friends he'd had.

And then he disappears.

But the real question is, _why?_

Why did Duo leave?

Why didn't he tell anyone where he was going?

Why was he hiding?

Why? Did he not consider them friends any longer? Had he really meant what he said?

If not, why did he lie to them? He doesn't lie.

At least, that what they thought.

Heero refocused on his pc screen. His head was filled with maybe's.

Maybe he could try again.

Maybe Duo might let down his defenses.

Maybe they'd be able to find him at last.

Maybe he'd come back to them.

Just…maybe.

Heero was nowhere near as confident as he is usually when it comes to Duo. The boy was always unpredictable. And enigma. A mystery. Even his movements are unpredictable. He'd proven it many times over with his impromptu disappearance.

The Japanese sighed and turned his attention to the large window behind him. Just what had happened? What made him go away? Heero knew he'd been a little harsh to the baka in the beginning. Okay, fine. He was outright _rude_ to the American. But still he had tried his damnedest to be Heero's friend. It was awe inspiring, the boy's tenaciousness. Then after such a long time of trying…

He stopped.

It was questionable.

Duo trusted them with his life, and the same sentiment was shared among all five of the pilots. He made them all laugh, even if Heero didn't show his amusement outwardly. Duo brought them together. He'd brought Trowa and Quatre to their senses.

He taught Heero how to feel again, even if it didn't seem so.

That night, when Quatre had told them to look for Duo, Heero had felt little remorse toward Duo when they'd cornered him after bringing Quatre's battered form back to them. He, Wufei and Trowa had been furious. They told him to keep the other safe. But when Quatre told them the whole story, he'd felt a strange constriction in his chest. He chose to ignore it . But looking back now, he realized that Duo hadn't really let Quatre get hurt. He was only confused. He was part aggravated and part elated. A part of him was jumping up and down for joy that Duo actually _listened_ to him. And the other was outraged, like 'What a time to listen to me, baka!'

Then they let him go on another mission, with every single one of the wounds he'd sustained from the mission gone bad. From what they'd seen patching him up, he'd done a fair job of doing it himself. They couldn't see, for the life of them, how he managed to sleep with those injuries. When they'd brought him in he wasn't anything like the Duo they'd come to know at all. Wufei had chalked it up to the raging fever that had almost killed the American. But normally after a while Duo would always bounce back to being his old self.

It didn't happen.

He was distant then. Quiet. Always on edge. Ready to bolt at the last minute. Like at the celebration a year ago. He runs, he hides. That's the only part of the motto that he held up all this time. Maybe he had lied about the friendship, but the other pilots would give anything to get Duo back.

Anything…

****************************************

Duo took a long, filling swig of his beer and sighed. The window across the room was fogged from the 'dew' falling outside. Now looking at the frame in his hand, Duo sighed. It was the one he took of everyone while taking some downtime after a mission. He wanted a picture with just the others without him. He didn't know why at the time. He'd just wanted one. But looking back now, he understood. Because it wasn't the five of them anymore. From the beginning it was just the four of them.

And him.

He'd labeled them all as his friends, even after fighting a tedious battle with his memories. He'd reveled his past. He'd let them see the real him. He'd let them past his defenses.

And they tore him down. Used his confidence against him.

_All you__'__re good to be is the L2 street whore you always were. And as worthless as you__'__ll ever be._

Duo downed the last of his twelfth bottle and let it fall to the ground, shattering on impact. His breath hitched. His eyes itched. His nose burned. His heart sank. But the tears would not come. Damn, but they'd turned him inside out and scrubbed him raw. He offered them friendship. They threw it all in his face. At least Quatre tried to get close. Whether or not it was a ploy to get him in trouble with Trowa and the others. It still touched Duo. Still, he didn't want Quatre to get into trouble. Didn't want his hoped crushed for the fourth time in his life.

Because of them he had to go into hiding. Because of them he was Lysander Wheeler by day; the guy with the nice cropped brown hair and green eyes. And the original Duo Maxwell by night in his own apartment.

No, no. He still has his braid. He'd learned from Hilde's adopted daughter how to fix his hair so that all wouldn't show under the short hairstyle he'd assumed. He didn't have to wear a jacket if he didn't want to. Didn't have to worry about anyone finding him out.

Sadly, that was another part of his problem.

Part of him never wanted anything to do with the other pilots any longer, hated them for all their worth. Part of him was too afraid to be seen by one and would have to relocate. Again. Another part, the hopelessly tiny bit that still thought of them as his _true_ friends, hoped that they would come and look for him. Take him back. Salvage whatever was left of their friendship.

He never saw a cause so lost in his entire life.

With a shaking hand, Duo gently set the frame back on the coffee table. He let bloodshot amethyst orbs lock onto the image, Trowa stood tallest, as always. Quatre stood close to him, almost in the guy's nose. Wufei stood to the left, a small smile playing on his light pink lips. Heero stood to the left, not smiling outwardly, but there was the telltale glimmer of mirth in those impossibly blue depths.

Eye smiling if you will.

And it was the first time Heero ever showed any signs of being remotely happy. That was the best day of Duo's short, blood splattered life. Everyone else are probably living such melodious lives now. While his is just one long, low, monotonous note.

Duo sighed, preparing to get to his feet. He may have been drunk off his ass, but he still knew that he had work in the morning. Regardless of what he had to say on the matter. He stepped precariously over the brown shards and unsteadily made his way over to the stairs. He didn't make the first step, the booze getting to his head. He slumped to the floor, his last errant thought being of the bitch of a hangover he was going to have in the morning.

********************************

**OWARI**

**A.N.: Yeah…about that ending….um…I don't know if I should continue. It ends pretty well then. If you want, feel free to continue it any way you want.**

**Just let me know first.**

**If I get enough reviews, say twelve or so, I'll think about posting on this again. But for now…**

**IT IS COMPLETE!!!!!**

**P.S. If I get those reviews and you're a late comer, disregard the finished piece.**

**P.P.S. I have a poll up. You can check my profile page and cast your vote. Poll ends on the first Monday in June, Happy voting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PSYCH!!!!**

**I wouldn't do that to you guys. Really, I wouldn't. I know, it's a bit too late for April Fool's day but I'm always fashionably late. When I choose to be, anyway. **

**SOOOO**

**This chapter isn't going to disclose any possible attraction. It's going to stick to the general aspect with pilots 01, 02 and 05. However, you get to choose which pairing you want. Either it's going to be a 1x2 or a 5x2. NO threesomes this time. I already have three boy piles to get out of the way.**

**As for that question on Treading… I'll see what I can do. I feel like skipping time in that one as well. For me, the story I progressing slowly. I'm probably going to skip a few story days and put what happened in some sort of a flashback. Acceptable? Good. Same with Compromised Vitality. As for Crossing the line, I'm getting there, And as for Promise of Life, I'm going to find something to post by the end of the month, hopefully. Having both finals and nationals in one sitting doesn't allow much personal time, sorry. I'll try harder, I promise.**

**Remember. YOU choose the pairing. 1x2. 5x2. Take your pick. I might, MIGHT put up a poll for it. And If you've missed it, I have one up already concerning favorite pairings. Have fun voting! Poll closes on the first Monday in June. The poll that may go up for this (check my profile page) will be closed within two weeks of its posting.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!: I'm going on year by year in this chapter. All five years. That's probably going to guarantee a sizeable chapter. It'll take a while but I'll get there.**

**TIME TO GET ON WITH THIS THING!!!**

***************************= scene change**

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*= time warp**

**MARRYING LADY LUCK**

Duo had been in one position for most of the day. Sitting at his desk with his forehead cradled in folded arms. He was not feeling too hot right now. All that booze the night before had really done him in. He'd never gotten sick in his life, making it just about impossible for him to throw up and get it over with. It's been a year, dammit. Why couldn't he just let it go?

Because he just couldn't.

It's warped reasoning, and Duo knew it. He had new friends, a new apartment, new job (technically speaking), and altogether a new life. He had new priorities. New problems. A new schedule. And according to that he had no time whatsoever sitting down and mourning a loss that wanted nothing to do with his memory.

It's not a nice way to put it, but he'd dealt pretty well.

With great care, Duo raised his head from its comfortable resting pace and squinted at the clock. He had twenty minutes left before leaving time. Hilde had been gracious to stay away from him all day today. He was more than grateful for it. His head was screaming at him and no amount of caffeine could dull the pain. Only make him jittery enough to ignore it. And right now, the caffeine was wearing off, soon leaving him to crash miserably before his fifteen minute drive home.

May as well leave now, his better senses told him. Did he listen?

Hell yeah he did. If he didn't things would happen. Bad. Things.

Hauling his heavy body out of the chair, Duo shut down everything that needed to and groped lamely for his keys. Emotions can be so draining that it wasn't funny.

He was halfway down the hall when someone nearly bowled him over.

"D-man!" it was Keith, one of the younger workers. He seemed frantic. "Some guy name Heero is here looking for you."

Duo was instantly awake. "What?!"

Keith rushed to calm the suddenly pale American. "Alex is fending him off. But you absolutely can not go out there,"

"How the hell am I supposed to get to my car?" Duo ranted aloud in a hushed voice. There was only one way out to the parking lot that hadn't involved countless turns and hallway traffic. The only way he was counting on to get out of there without falling over. And that path was blocked.

By Heero Yuy.

He would've gone the other way, just for avoidance sake. And because of instinct. However, his curiosity of Heero's current state ate at him. Duo glanced in the reflective glass beside him and double checked that his contacts were in and his hair was fixed. This disguise had worked on thousands. But he wasn't sure that it would hold up against Heero's hard scrutiny.

Tough. It'll just have to stand tall today.

Duo returned his now calm gaze to Keith and smiled his million dollar grin. The one that usually promised trouble. Whatever was left of Keith's color was now completely gone.

"Don't go out there! Hilde said…" he protested, fighting to keep his voice down.

But Duo was already down the corridor and heading toward the front desk.

***********************************

Heero leveled his glare on the blond sitting before him behind the desk. He'd asked for Duo twice. He was now confident that the other had to have been here. The woman had paled quick enough at the name, and some kid had tried to make an inconspicuous dash down the corridor. There was no doubt in his mind that Duo had been working here. How he'd managed to lay low for so long had mildly surprised Heero, but he always had his ways of completing missions. No matter what it took he will get the job done.

"I'll ask you one more time," Heero growled. "Where. Is. Duo?"

"Hey, hey," came a voice, thick with an Australian accent from the corridor. Heero looked over and was about to look away when he had to do a double take. The newcomer had chestnut hair and wide eyes. But they were green, His hair was nowhere near shoulder length, much less three feet and pulled into a braid. But he'd looked so much like Duo. Maybe he had relatives?

Not likely.

"What's the all the commotion about?" the newcomer asked, looking truly curious. Sage green eyes took in the scene and the young man ventured a little more into the room. He turned to the woman behind the desk. "He giving you trouble, Janie?"

Heero's eyes were riveted on the person before him.

"Lysander?" The woman's voice held a tone of great disbelief, piquing Heero's interest about the man who claimed to be Lysander.

"That's my name," said the brunette, smiling a little.

Heero's eyes widened a little.

**************

Whoops, Duo thought, cringing inwardly. He can't believe that he'd let that slip out like that. Heero was probably onto him for sure. He saw the calculating look in the other man's eyes when he walked in. Keith must have drawn Heero's attention with his mad dash into the hall.

Idiot.

But aside from that, Heero had really grown in one year. He'd filled out a little, gained some more muscle and his hair was still as shaggy as ever. And from where Duo was standing, it seemed that the Japanese had gained a few inches, maybe even more than Duo had.

"So," Duo continued, looking the now Preventer in the eyes. "What can we do you for?"

"I'm looking for Duo," came the flat response.

Duo blinked reflexively. Had he misheard that?

Heero was looking for him?!

"No Duo here, mate," Duo answered calmly, proud that his voice hadn't betrayed him. He made a show of looking at his watch, desperate to get out of there before Heero caught on. "I'm clocking out, Janie."

He gave the woman a sympathetic look and headed for the door, calling out a jovial farewell and hastily made his way to his car.

Safely seated, Duo let out a shaky breath and started the car, thinking that Heero nay be watching him for any signs of suspicion. Damn, but he was completely flummoxed. No ifs ands or buts about it.

Heero.

Looking for him.

Duo was sure he'd caught stupid when Heero stated his business.

Who'd put him up to it?

Please, there was no way Heero would leave Earth to come all the way out here to look for Duo. Something had to be up. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd willingly hand himself over. It may have been an entire year but crap like that doesn't just leave your system like that. He thought he'd never have to be on such high guard anymore. Well, it looks like it's time to throw up those rusty barriers once more.

At least until he was sure Heero had left the colony.

With that thought Duo pulled out and headed home, taking the long way.

………………………

Heero and Wufei sat in silence for a while, mulling over the former Wing pilot's findings. The Chinese had to admit that the actions of the employees were suspicious while listening to Heero. But that other person, Lysander. He played it so cool, it was as if some unsuspecting civilian had made an honest mistake and was causing trouble for it.

He had chestnut hair --- like Duo. However short.

Had his probable height, build and seemingly careless behavior.

But had green eyes.

It was possible that Duo would've cut his braid, but both parties knew that Duo wouldn't go that far.

…Would he?

Onyx met cobalt for a long moment.

"We'll get at Hilde and then we'll call it quits for this colony," said Heero, determination set in his voice. Duo was still alive. He could feel it. The baka wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed meaninglessly. He said so himself. He always wanted to go out with a bang, much like the rest of the pilots.

Duo was never hard to find. Not even in the war. They could always predict his movements. They used his odd behavior and his self labels to figure everything out. This time they used all they knew of the American to try to pinpoint his location. Even what he'd divulged of his past. They checked orphanages, community projects, garages, salvage companies.

No Duo.

When he runs and hides, he does a damn good job at it, but they normally found him in the end.

But why not now?

Wufei nodded wordlessly and Heero pulled off, both heading to the hotel they were staying in.

**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Duo whistled a merry tune as he walked the streets of L2. There wasn't much to be happy for during the Christmas season, but he had a reason to celebrate. This marked two years, by season, the day he'd left his old life behind and became Lysander Winchester. And to make it even better, he lived out his new year's resolution.

He hadn't dwelled on his days of the war with the others as he often did anymore. If his mind managed to take that path, something more cheerful that happened back then to spring into place. No pills needed, thank you. And he was quite proud of himself. This year he was going to have him some nice, juicy ham with some cranberry sauce lathered all over it. Mmm. He could taste it now.

Duo's eyes twinkled at the thought and he turned through and alley as a shortcut. It would take him to the street opposite the shuttle port where he'd see Quatre's grand entrance. The rising businessman had a special meeting with the proprietors of L2 this week (so Duo had gathered from his sources) and Duo became curious. He wondered if the little blond gained any inches or pounds. Well, inches anyway. Pounds, with the kind of job he has, are nearly impossible to gain.

Duo walked closer, mindful of the blond's space heart. He was sure Quatre knew different than anyone else if Duo were alive or not. That space heart of his isn't some flimsy emotion detector like everyone thinks it is, Quatre had told him that it feels the life forces of anyone emotionally tied with him. He'd know if someone died or not. The absence of their existing emotions says a lot. Maybe he'd told the others of it, making them start their search again.

Quatre looked no worse for wear. In fact, he was, if possible, much cleaner than he was back in the war, Pin stripe suit, Armani of course, alligator shoes, crisp white shirt…HOLY CRAP! The guy was as tall as Heero! Duo began grumbling under his breath.

He was a fuckin' midget!

Swallowing his rage, Duo pretended to be an overly curious bystander (which he was, anyway) and went as close as the barricade of people allowed. Being a little on the pushy side, he made his way to the front, only bodies of L4 police blocking his way, Quatre was a sight, really. He'd evolved from cute little cherub to full blown magazine cover worthy Arab tycoon.

Damn, but the guy was gorgeous!

Not like Duo would want to pounce on him right then and there. Trowa would kill him this time.

Speaking of Trowa….

Duo screamed soundlessly. It was Trowa himself who was blocking Duo's path! My God the man was a GIANT! Duo must've gasped because said man cast a quick glance behind him and locked gazes for a moment.

Duo broke eye contact first, not wanting to get caught. Sure, he was seting himself up to get caught, but if he could avoid Heero, Trowa should no sweat.

…Right?

Right.

Back to the situation at hand, Quatre strode purposefully to his awaitinglimo, Rashid standing patiently by the back door and holding it open. Things hadn't changed much apparently. Everyone went on with their lives just as Duo suspected.

So why did Heero have to be so damn different?

With that thought, Duo let a frown darken his features as he walked away.

Quatre gasped, and he turned to look through the window furthest from him. He was sure he'd felt something back in the shuttleport. It felt sickeningly familiar. But he'd passed it off. Of course he knew Duo was still alive somewhere. But it couldn't be here. The others had checked. So why could he feel that _pull?_

At that moment, Trowa slid in beside him, wrapping an arm around the blond. Quatre's eyes were now riveted on the short chestnut haired man walking by. His space heart lurched again. But it couldn't be him…

Could it?

No. They said he wasn't here.

"Love?" came Trowa's concerned voice.

"…It's nothing," said Quatre, tearing his eyes away from the youth that steadily passed them by.

Duo breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he turned into another alley. That was too close. He felt Quatre's eyes on him. Hopefully the disguise did something for him. He couldn't take on Quatre alone, much less with him being teamed with the green-eyed giant.

Maybe he'd pass it off as a trick of his imagination, right?

….God he hoped so.

**A/N: Sorry for doing you guys like that, before. I still can't believe I got ten reviews overnight. Man, I'm good. But I won't do it again until I'm sure it's done. Just a mere joke to guage your reactions.**

**As for the Ion reference, I'm flatered. I read it, too. Sunhawk is one of my favorite authors. But it's not like that, really. You see, I'm not going to put Duo in that kind of situation. God no. Seeing a flabby Duo just **_**does**_** something to me.**

**YOU SHOULD ALL THANK KAT FOR NOTICING THE TIME BLUNDER! But I've cleared that up. I hope this staisfies you for now. This had been two years in one sitting. Not long at all, really. My stories progress quickly. And they have a dollop of excitement in the chapters, hoever short they are. Next chapter, Duo may or may not get found out. I'm not too sure myself. I'll just type and see where it goes.**

**You know…I should've added a Wufei evasion, but too late for this chapter. Maybe in the next one. Should I? Let me know.**

'**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, there was a name blunder as well. I'm sorry I'm extremely late but I kept falling asleep in class and at home. I'm just bone tired lately. But I'm trying my best to come up with some things to get those reviews flooding in. I'm still happy that you've taking a liking to this particular fic. I even have a new stalker!**

**Anyway, this chapter yields to the request of a Wufei evasion by one of many. I'm sure that you've noticed the mention of this adopted daughter of Hilde's and I plan on writing another fic for that to tell the story from their side. Death's Tunnel will have a minor role in it's making. But my God that shit's going to be long as hell. **

…**.anyway….**

**WARNINGS: EXTREME OOC (WUFEI)**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER**

**A-Dozing Grace**

Duo parked the _Lamia_ in the docking bay and went about the shut down sequence which was now an ingrown ritual for him. He was here in China on business, having to fill in for Jason, whose wife was going into labor this exact moment in time. He wondered idly what they were having as he tucked his now ankle-length hair into the style that solely belonged to Lysander Wheeler. He'd been carrying this style for quite some time now, and no one else was any wiser than the average person who never knew him. Except those who worked in close partnership with him, anyway.

Duo stepped out of the cockpit, intending to clean out the cabin to have a clean home to come to. It had been a year since that encounter with Heero and the near discovery with Trowa and Quatre. Since then he'd managed to open his very own salvage business, working hand in hand with the Sweepers and Hilde's place just like always. They helped each other out a lot. If too many orders came in then they'd refer to each other. Some people said that they should merge with each other. Of course that wouldn't be any fun.

There'd be no competition.

Anyway, Duo lived on the _Lamia_******__now since he didn't really have anyone to go home to these days. And besides, he felt safe aboard this ship. It was his little haven that he could take almost anywhere with him. He could do whatever he pleased with it without someone else dipping their mouths into his business.

A little voice in the back of his head choked out a barely nonchalant 'Wufei'. He couldn't help the grin that leapt onto his face. It soon turned into a wistful one, however. He missed hanging with the others, however he was over that. His mind told him that he could come out of hiding if he really was over the whole ordeal. But his body rebelled against the thought. That would mean an anxious and teary eyed Quatre. And a hurt Quatre, don't care if it's emotional or physical, warrants an angry Trowa and offensive Heero and Wufei.

We don't want that now, do we?

The other Duo in his mind shook his head meekly.

Thought so.

Besides, there was absolutely no chance any of them would run into him here. They were all stationed in the USA. He was all the way on the other side of the freaking planet. Score one for Duo, zilch for the others. Through his little mental victory, he vaguely heard his conscience tsk -ing at him. He told it to bugger off.

He had a little over night bag on him, since they were having an extensive search of cargo ships trafficking in and out of the country for drugs and illegal firearms, and wanted to get to the hotel as quickly as possible. Their blankets were fluffy beyond relief at that particular hotel in China. Or so he'd heard. Duo flashed the clerk a smile that made her falter in what she was doing and he laughed inwardly. It's been years and he _still_ had that effect on the ladies.

When you got it, you got it he always said.

He was grinning like a loon on his way to the automatic doors that lead into the return terminal when a voice and hand stopped him mid stride.

"ID," came the hauntingly familiar voice from his left. Duo's grin faded almost completely as he looked to see who'd stopping, chanting a mental prayer against the major possibility that presented itself. However, he hadn't prayed strongly enough.

Duo flashed the Chinaman his ID without preamble, noting how tall the other had got. Wufei had also passed him by with a few inches. Duo wanted to stomp his foot and scream in frustration. Even Wufei had grown taller than he. He was always taller, but still. It just wasn't fair!

Duo kept a vaguely complacent expression on his face through the whole inner rage he had just experienced and waited for Wufei's response. The former pilot gave him a long hard look and Duo nearly squirmed under its intensity.

"We need you in for interrogation." he said curtly, and turned heel, expecting the American to follow. And Duo did so without much hesitancy.

….He hoped.

…………………**..**

Wufei stood near the terminal doors, awaiting the mentioned arriving pilot coming in. China was having a lot of reports of drugs getting in by the regular security, and requested the Preventer's assistance. Which was why Wufei was here. That and because he was also Chinese. Go him.

Wufei smirked inwardly and sighed. He was sounding like Duo now. Of all the rotten times to get his spirits down… When the aforementioned man cane in he had to blink and clear his head a quick moment. This pilot looked vaguely like Duo. Or was he imagining it?

Most likely. Duo was gone. And he wasn't coming back. They were sure of it. And nothing was going to change that.

Wufei stopped the almost-Duo-look-alike and asked for his ID. The man's face was twisted into a smile that look sort of, misplaced on him somehow. Like it wasn't his. Wufei almost blew up at him, the words, 'That's Duo's smile, put it back!' dying in his throat. Where the hell that thought came from, he couldn't say or figure.

Wufei gave the ID back to the man whose name was Lysander Wheeler, not taking his eye off the pilot. Carrying standard procedure Wufei asked him to come along for questioning, and abruptly turned heel, expecting the other man to follow. Wufei walked with him through the double doors and out into the parking lot where he told another Preventer to take his shift. They had about sixteen Preventers here when they started, the equivalent of the amount of ships coming into China. Each would take the pilot in for questioning while a DEU squad would search their ship. Simple procedure, really.

And it was Wufei's turn to tote the pilot to the China Preventer HQ.

Lysander slid into the seat in front, completely calm and innocent looking. His eyes traveled over the surfaces of each building and glimpsing signs and certain shops. As if cataloguing these things when he made his way back. A trait well known by Wufei himself.

And any other soldier that fought the war.

Wufei returned his attention to the road, his thoughts swirling around what he'd found out.

…………………**..**

Duo's first thoughts when he saw that he'd be _riding_ with Wufei were

_HOLY SHIT HE MIGHT FIND ME OUT AND INVITE THE OTHERS TO KILL ME! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO???_

But of course he didn't let that thought show on his face or in his posture. Wufei was always sharp. And he claimed that getting rusty was dishonorable. So, as it is, Duo will remain on his toes around the Chinese. His life depended on it.

As they drove on, he focused on marking wherever they'd been just in case he had to make a break for it. He knew it was unnecessary since no one had been able to see past his costume, but no one could be too careful. This was Wufei he was dealing with. And as far as he was concerned, he shared an office with Yuy.

Oh, he did his homework on the others. He knows what they've been up to. They just didn't know where he was. Or if he was still alive for that matter. Well, Quatre does but he doesn't count. That Space Heart of his was cheating.

Duo was dragged out of his thoughts by the feel of someone watching him intently. He knew immediately that it was Wufei. Duo forced himself not to tense up like he usually did when this kind of feeling arose. It was a reflex from the war when he was avoiding the others like the plague. And if he let that slip now then Wufei was sure to find him out. That wasn't a risk he would want to take.

They soon pulled up to the China based Preventer HQ. Duo wondered idly if both Wufei and Heero were stationed here. He left his duffel in the car like Wufei told him and followed the Preventer into the building. Now, he was getting nervous. And what a time. It would make him look suspicious. He doesn't traffic drugs. Neither firearms. However, it was the fact that Wufei might use that powerful sense of observation and tape Duo to the wall with it.

A bare few minutes later found Duo whistling where he would normally mess around with his braid. He was standing in the foyer of the building behind Wufei and followed as soon as the agent made his way down a corridor. After about a minute or two when they got to a door, Wufei paused in his step and looked at Duo sharply, causing the next note to die in his throat and his lips to un-pucker.

"Um," he said intelligently, "Am I bothering you?"

Something flashed in Wufei's eyes before he answered.

"Not really," he responded. "A friend of mine used to whistle that same tune."

_Friend of his?_ Duo thought. _Used to?_

Then it came to him and he mentally smacked him self so hard he nearly got dizzy from it. Of _course_ Wufei would recognize the tune! He always whistled the tune for _Rock N' Roll Chainsaw__*******_when he got nervous.

Damn. He slipped _again_. He hoped Wufei didn't make any connections and think of it as a coincidence. He really needed to work on his unconscious impulses. They're going to be the death of him one day.

*****************************

Wufei wound through corridor after corridor and a familiar sound picked at his eardrums. He listened closely and recognized the happy tune Duo always used to whistle. And this Lysander person had accentuated it in all the right places like Duo would. Wufei managed to listen to the original song and knew where Lysander switched to a personalized note or stuck to the original tune. He was so much like Duo it was maddening.

Was this the person Heero told him about?

Wufei stopped in front of the door to the room they were to be in and followed his impulse to take a good look at his charge. The man stopped whistling instantly at the sight of his appraising gaze, pursing his lips instead of having them puckered as if he'd made some great mistake.

"Um," Lysander ventured hesitantly, "Am I bothering you?"

A sudden image of a changed, more wary Duo from the war took the place of the man standing before him, the resemblance so striking it nearly caused a dizzy spell. It was painful to be reminded of what they'd all lost so long a go. He resisted the urge to just…_glomp_ the guy and pretend it was Duo.

Just for a few minutes.

"Not really," he half lied. Of course it was bothering. Bordering on driving him mad. But he couldn't find it in his heart to say that to Lysander's face. "A friend of mine used to whistle that same tune."

"Really?" Lysander asked. "Did something happen to him? …If you don't mind me asking."

Wufei opened the door and let them both in.

"He…"

******************************

"He…" Duo was studying Wufei's expression closely. And he found a hint of … sadness?…mar the normally stoic visage. "..went missing. We still haven't found him."

Wufei had this almost broken look in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly Duo thought that his mind was playing tricks on him.

It had before so why should this be any different?

"Have a seat," came Wufei's voice through his haze of bewildering thoughts.

Duo took the offered seat and Wufei's face went from partially emotional to completely business-like. Duo swallowed almost imperceptibly and reassumed his relaxed pose, thinking of it as an Oz interrogation. That's what it felt like anyway. Onyx eyes burrowed into his and Duo had to consciously stop himself from tensing. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew it. He wouldn't be able to avoid Wufei like he would have liked. But so far the man hadn't caught on. If he did then he didn't show it.

….Nope. He couldn't have caught on. He would have pinned Duo right then and there. He wasn't one to beat around the bush. But if he'd learned the art somehow…

Duo twitched inwardly. His nerves were now beginning to kill him as he awaited what was going to come. Everything seemed to slow down considerably as Wufei talked to someone on his radio, discussing something Duo had no idea about. Time seemed to drag on, shredding his nerves and coiling his gut.

How long was this interrogation going to be?

Not long, he hoped. He was barely getting by now, and he'd just stopped himself from unconsciously reaching for a braid that wasn't there and stopping himself from whistling again. Wufei seemed to be taking his time, knowing or unknowingly torturing Duo. It wasn't a good feeling nor was it easy, to be mentally panicking and angst-ing while your outward appearance looks of one totally at ease with the entire situation. That was bound to tear Duo apart one day.

Duo mentally debated whether he wanted to go through this or not. If he did, he'd risk being found out, chances of it being more likely now that he'd had almost no way of avoiding the possibility.

If he didn't then he hadn't lost Lady Luck's hand at all. He'd count himself as the only person that managed to escape four ex gundam pilots without breaking a sweat, maybe even land himself in some book of world records.

Apparently he took too long to decide, however.

The interrogation began.

**************************

**Will Duo make it past the interrogation? Would Duo be able to maintain his cover? Or will Wufei see through his disguise and foil Duo's evasion plan? WILL I BE ABLE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS QUICKLY ENOUGH TO STOP YOU ALL FROM ANGSTING IN ANTICIPATION?!**

……**ahem….anyway…..**

**A/N: Yes, this is the end of the chapter. No, it wasn't a complete Wufei evasion, yet it's just putting Duo in an extreme rut. This was good, wasn't it? Does it warrant any reviews? I sure hope so. I'd been stalked into writing this. By a PM. This had better get some reviews. I've got other chapters to write for other fics. This is going to be left alone for a while so don't get too outraged. **

**I'm ecstatic since it's catching up to CV in terms of reviews. Only three ahead of TTTW and…well a lot in front of others.**

'**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, okay, I've only updated one of the other fics, but I couldn't stay away from this one. I'm currently hooked. Plus it's ahead of CV by two reviews. That's a major feat considering that it's come so long after. I'll make it my duty to continue this and see just how many this is going to get by the time I get to the ending. **

**SOOO**

**Duo's in an interrogation with Wufei regarding the drug and arms trafficking in China; barely prepared and slipping once in a while, will Duo survive and keep it on the low this time?**

**LUKEWARM**

Duo's mouth was on auto pilot, spewing the honest truth while he studied Wufei so hard his eyes were getting sore. While the minutes ticked by and the questions bordered on personal, Duo nerves were being shot one by one. Wufei was the only one left to avoid and it would have been a piece of cake back in the war. Now it was as if he had no experience at all. He was a stealth specialist for crap's sake! His reputation was on the line here. His dignity, too. Not to mention his very life. Wufei had already caught him doing something Duo-like twice. Any more slip-ups and he'd officially dig his grave.

"That's about it," Wufei's voice cut through his inner turmoil. Duo looked up, a little taken aback. He stood with Wufei, putting his cap back on and silently whooping for joy.

"All that's left is what they've found aboard your ship to determine if you're really innocent."

Duo's mouth answered on instinct, snapping at the accusation. "I don't lie, Chang."

Duo knew he was probably white as a sheet now, face to face with a visibly shell-shocked Wufei. He felt his heart plummet to his feet. What had he just done? Holy shit, Wufei must know who he was, now. All that hard work; for nothing. Duo felt like breaking down right then and there. Throw himself forward and beg for mercy. His fingers were tingling, ruthlessly resisting the urge to grip a braid that was up in wraps under the cap he was wearing.

His eyes, hopefully not as wide as they felt, rose to meet surprised onyx..

**********************

"All that's left," said Wufei, standing, "is what they've found aboard your ship to determine if you're really innocent."

He looked up to find an indignant expression upon the other man's face.

"I don't lie, Chang."

The comment shifted the world beneath his feet. In that moment he saw just a shadow of the boisterous American's other side which he called Shinigami, standing close to this Lysander person. Green eyes glinted furiously at him and Wufei was thoroughly convinced that this person _had_ to have either been related to Maxwell, knew Maxwell and was influenced, or was Maxell himself.

The first was ruled out, knowing that Duo didn't have any blood relatives. The second was much more likely. The final one was nagging at his very soul. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"You know," he said slowly, gauging the other man's reaction. "You're a lot like my friend. So much so I'm wondering if you're impersonating him."

Lysander's eyes widened considerably, shock written all over them. Wufei decided to guide the conversation in a much safer direction.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Mr. Wheeler. I'm just doing my job."

He watched the hackles lower and smirked inwardly. It had been a while since he'd gotten anyone this riled up since… No. He refused to think about it.

Wufei and Lysander rode to the hotel the pilot was staying at, the silence somewhat awkward but not uncomfortable. Imagine that. The other man's presence gave Wufei a sense of calm he'd missed over the years. He wanted it back. Even if it meant trying to befriend a complete stranger.

Before Lysander left, Wufei girded his proverbial loins and let the words flow.

"Wheeler," he said. The short chestnut haired man turned to look at him quizzically. "A few friends of mine are having a get together later this month. I'm sure they'd love you there."

******************************

Duo's heart must have stopped. He was sure it did. Had Wufei caught on? Mind you, he wanted to see how the others were getting on over the years beyond the times he'd run into them under weird circumstances. If he accepted, he knew that later on he'd probably lose his resolve and drop his mask. If he declined, however, he had this sneaking suspicion that Wufei may have confirmed any hunches of him being Duo. Which he was, but still. Maybe Wufei had a thing for Lysander and wanted to test it out. He knew guilt would eat him for ages if he lead Wufei on. But the though of a relationship with the Chinese wasn't all that unappealing.

Duo thought for a moment, twisting the thoughts around a bit and weighing the consequences. Finally, the need to see all his former comrades overrode the vehement protests his mental side provided oh so gracefully.

He saw Wufei try to pull back the invitation and interrupted the Preventer.

"Sounds like fun," he said, and quickly adding. "I need to add to my social life a little. L2 is rather short on good friends."

Wufei practically beamed, Duo thought with a mental grimace that nearly showed on his face. With their final good-byes Duo proceed up the steps of the resort and Wufei drove off to wherever he was staying.

It was when Duo closed the room door behind him did the enormity of it all hit him like a blow.

HOLY SHIT WHAT HAD HE GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO?!

**************+**

**A/N: I know, it's rather short but you know the need for me to leave you all hanging. You know… After this is all done I may go back and rewrite this. My wording needs work when it comes to situations like these. Oh well, long as my point gets across…**

**NOTE:**

**There is poll on my profile page that's going to remain open until the end of the fic just to see how you would have dealt with this type of situation. YOU ONLY GET ONE CHOICE (choose wisely).**

**NEXT CHAPPIE**

_**Duo meets up with the rest of the gang. All of the guys and girls from the war are there, laughing and joking with each other while he sits there, high strung and trying so hard not to huddle in on himself around the former pilots that it was beginning to hurt his muscles. And to make matters worse, Quatre begins sending him scary looks. Will he be able to survive the night?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry for leaving you guys like that. I'm writing a book that I want to get published this summer and I had totally forgotten about these. I'm going to make it up to you I promise. Starting with this and then I'll get on with TTTW and Compromised vitality. If not that last one then Shinigami's Cross at least. I've been falling behind DRAMATICALLY so I'll try to have these updated as often as I can between chapters of my book. If you're curious just visit Deviant and my penname is also my username. Pick through my gallery (which isn't so hot anyway _) and you'll find the category labeled Heaven Doesn't Know. Hope you like it as much as other people are. **

**CHAPTER SIX**

"You did what?!" Heero demanded, glaring at Wufei for all he was worth. What the hell was that dumb Chinese thinking? Inviting Lysander over on such a personal thing?

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Wufei grumped, telling the entire truth. It just seemed right to ask the pilot to join them all. It was…strange, even to him now that he thought about it, but his instincts nearly never let him down. He learned to trust it completely, and so did the others; when given ample insight anyway.

Heero seemed to back down a little, but was still visibly fuming. It was true that Heero opened up over the years after the war. Although he never dated, he went out a lot more, talked more, glared a little less and even laughed a little. He shocked just about everyone at the last Christmas party Quatre had hosted. The guy actually played a prank on the others. Quite sure you're gasping for air now so calm down.

Even though it was good that he'd opened up, it's disconcerting to have his anger written on his face so plainly till it was nearly palpable.

"Look," said Heero, sighing. "This was supposed to be just us at this party. You know that."

"I know, Yuy," said Wufei. "But you know what happens when instincts kick in."

Heero gave Wufei a withering glare. "Something good had better come of this, Chang. Or else."

************************

Duo checked himself over in the full body mirror in the hotel room and sighed for the sixth time n just as many minutes. Tonight was going to decide whether he had truly been successful at avoiding the others or not. Sure, he'd slid past all of them on a one-on-one basis but to have them all in one place at the same damn time was driving him up the wall.

Green eyes darted toward the clock and they widened. Wufei would be downstairs any minute waiting for him and he really didn't want to be late. So, with one last glance at himself in the mirror, Duo grabbed his jacket and walked through the room door. As he descended the stairs he went over his mental plan which he developed while he was getting ready. He knew that there were many secrets he held from the others during the wars and they should be used to his advantage if he was going to make it through that party alive.

The chestnut haired man exited the elevator after a deep breath to brace himself and strolled through the hotel lobby.

"Lysander," came a voice from the other side of the room. Duo responded to his 'name' and looked to where the voice came from. He did everything in his power to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. Decked out in a navy tee shirt, fitted black jeans and a leather jacket was none other than Preventer Chang Wufei. And he looked, much to Duo's own surprise, totally frikkin hot! Duo turned his look of sheer shock he was sure was plastered all over his face for a second there into a bright smile. It was one he hadn't used in a wile and it threatened to split his face in half. He now knew why people looked at him with a bit of concern when he smiled like that.

"Wufei," he acknowledged. He still couldn't take his eyes off the Chinese. He couldn't be blamed either since the Asian was currently grabbing the attention of both men and women alike right there in the lobby.

The Chinese smiled a little and Duo nearly felt his heart stop. This was the first time he'd seen Wufei really smile. Without it being forced or a damn sneer in his direction, but a genuine, happy smile. Duo sure had missed a lot while he was in hiding. And he couldn't help letting his smile grow wider.

"You look great with a smile, you know?" Duo nearly squeaked but kept his composure while his mind was screaming WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT FOR?! But it was out and he could do absolutely nothing about it now. If anything, Wufei only smiled more.

"I know," said Wufei. Duo snorted and followed the man out the lobby.

"Conceited, much?" Duo said with a chuckle. Duo slid into the silver Pontiac and admired the interior. It was filled out with cool gray leather and silver trimming around the vents and the radio. The mileage was incredible and the engine purred beautifully. Duo sighed contentedly as he got comfortable. He missed driving fast cars.

********************

Wufei had to reign in his nearly bulging eyes when Lysander had entered the lobby earlier. The other man was surely a sight to see. He was dressed like a teenager but still managed to look so damn mature it wasn't funny. He wore a large white shirt that hung over his slim build draped with light green designs that brought out the pilot's stunning eyes along with faded navy jeans. The added accessory of a smile did nothing to make things easier on Wufei. But he had to remind himself that he barely knew the other man and it was just a friendly affair. Not a damned date. Steeling himself, he hid a blush at Lysander's comment and covered it with a haughty "I know."

He saw the other man's eyes trail over his car with no mild appreciation and smirked.

"You like?" he asked. He was confronted by dreamy looking green eyes.

"Do I like?" was the incredulous response. "I _love_ this car. The leather's amazing and the mileage on this baby…"

Wufei couldn't suppress the chill that ran through his body at the sheer enthusiasm in the other man's voice. It reminded him so much of…

No. He refused to wander down that path once more. He put the car into gear and they began their journey to Quatre's estate. The ride wasn't silent, that was for sure. But it wasn't filled with incessant chatter either. Wufei guessed that it was a striking difference between Lysander and Duo. Duo would have talked his ear to pieces whereas Lysander knew when to actually stop and take a breath. The Chinese spared a glance at the now silent passenger and looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. The man was handsome, no doubt about it. His features were a likeness to a fallen angel. Heart shaped and delicate face, porcelain skin, rosy lips…

He quickly let that train crash and burn. Was he _lusting_ after the other man? Impossible. He'd only met him for a scant two weeks. And on top of that, tore the guy from his possibly busy schedule to drag him all the way to Seattle for a party that was supposed to be for old war comrades only. Wufei was on a roll. He returned his gaze to the streets ahead of him, leaving Lysander to gaze out the window.

*******************************8**

Duo swallowed lightly. He was back home, now. Home sweet America. And with none other than Wufei Chang, Justice Crazed Chinese Preventer Extraordinaire. He had to suppress a laugh that time, but quickly sobered. He knew which estate they were going to. He and Trowa had used it as a safe house on one of their own missions together in the first war. It was one of his favorite estates, actually. Satin sheets, a fridge so stocked out it seemed that it would never get empty, huge plasma screen to watch whatever the hell he wanted…

And now it was going to be the least liked estate after this night. He desperately hoped that it was only going to be the other pilots and the rest of Quatre's sisters. Some form of witnesses that could save his behind when he got there. He would be grateful forever. Duo reached up and scratched the nape of his neck, wishing so badly that he had his braid to hold on to at the moment. Instead he clutched at his jean clad leg and prayed fervently to any and every deity that existed to preserve his sanity.

About an hour later, they were faced with an enormous 'cottage' looking down at the silver Pontiac and seemingly glaring down at Duo. Behind those cheery oak doors lie his worst fears, and worst yet, one was sitting right next to him. How was he going to make it this time?

He prayed fervently once more.

******************************

Quatre laughed nervously, wary of the leery look he was getting from Dorothy and silently pleading with Trowa who was all the way across the room, to help him in his time of immense need. At last Relena came to his rescue and dragged the Catalonia off to a conversation between herself and Noin. He looked through the crowd, looking for Wufei and his friend they were supposed to meet. Even though it was a party meant only for those in the war, he was happy to see that Wufei actually went and made a friend.

Heero had arrived not too long ago, standing on the balcony and talking with Zechs. The two had become good friends over the years and the sixth pilot had become a bit of a brother to the rest of them.

Quatre's attention turned to the door when Abdul had opened it to let in a few guests. It was none other the Wufei and behind him another face. A somewhat new one, but there was something about the other man that felt…familiar. But tossing the thought away, Quatre made his way though the mound of people and threw an arm around his friend.

"Wufei, I'm so glad you could make it," he said cheerfully. He hadn't changed over the years much and it was just as well. His gaze met with emerald green ones. "And who have we here?"

He shook the stranger's hand. "I'm Quatre, the host for the night. You must be the person Wufei spoke so much of."

The other man returned the gesture with a grin fit to split someone's face. "Lysander. Wufei didn't tell me he was going to a party hosted by the great Quatre." He looked down at himself. "I would've made myself more presentable."

Quatre laughed. "No worries. At least it's not spandex and a tank top."

Wufei snorted at that one, and Quatre noticed Lysander was biting back a laugh at an inside joke they shared between the pilots. But he brushed it off. Maybe Lysander knew someone of the same way.

………………

Duo had to fight off the laugh that was going to bubble over. He was going to slip if he did. But it was just too funny. He wondered idly if Heero _did_ show up in spandex and a tank top. He wouldn't be too surprised but then again, Heero might have mellowed out a bit. He followed both Wufei and Quatre toward the tall lanky Trowa who looked at Duo so hard, he wondered if he saw through the American's disguise. That would be bad. Very bad.

"This him?" he asked, his voice deeper than in the war. Almost like the ones in the dark chocolate commercials. Duo had to admit that it was sort of sexy, but he wasn't all that into Trowa. Either way, Duo had a hard time concealing his motions around Quatre and saving face before Trowa and Wufei.

"Trowa," Quatre admonished. "That's no way to address a guest." He turned to Duo. "I'm sorry, Lysander. This is Trowa, my husband. Trowa, this is Wufei's good friend Lysander."

_Married?_

Duo lent a hand and it was taken, albeit a bit too tightly for his liking and he did all he could not to wince. "Nice to meet you, Trowa."

"Likewise." It was a bit tight and it had Duo a bit worried. What had he done to slip up so badly if he did? Maybe it was time to set a new goal: Stay away from Trowa. The guy was really creeping him out.

He pulled back his hand and put both behind his back, one hand soothing the other. At that same moment, Zechs came into view. Having spotted the three pilots and a new face, he waltzed over. He seemed to peer around at Duo and studied him so hard it was a wonder he couldn't feel the eyes rolling down his face.

"Hello there," he said, gaze returning to being normal and polite. "I couldn't help but notice that you look so much like someone I once knew. You may know me a Milliardo Peacecraft, but I prefer Zechs. And you are?"

Duo nearly fainted on the spot. It seemed that Zechs was onto him somehow but he wouldn't let it show. "Lysander Wheeler." He smiled nervously. "But I don't have a nifty nickname, so…"

Zechs smirked. "It's not a big deal. And you should be happy. Mr. Chang here had so many back in the day."

Duo knew of them and fought off a knowing grin and feigned curiosity, raising an eyebrow at the Chinese. "Oh? He never told me about them."

Wufei had turned a very bright red and glared heatedly at the platinum blond. "Zechs, if you value your life, you would be wise to close your mouth."

Duo saw Quatre with a knowing grin and Trowa's hard look turn into an amused smile.

"Oh there were quite a few," said the tall man. "Wuffers, Fei-chan, Wu-man, Wu-baby… The works."

Duo let a grin steal across his features. "Wow, you must have been quite the charmer, Wufei." He had not used any of the nicknames. He knew the risks and if he said it, Trowa might have dumped the load on him right then, especially with Zechs there, it was a definite no. He had come here only because his stupid mouth got in the way. And now he was going to stick with the plan. There were things no one knew about him and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Wufei gave him a withering glare and Duo's grin grew/. "Oh come on, don't be so sore. I'm sure whoever it was that gave you all those names was only messing with you."

At that moment the air got a bit thick and tension was rising. Duo was thinking quickly, trying to break the air. But Trowa beat him to it.

"He was always messing with Wufei. He messed with all of us." One green eye bore into Duo's contacted ones. Duo felt a cold pool settle in the small of his back. But he had to play his part.

"He around?" he asked.

Quatre looked at his feet. "No. e disappeared a few years back. We never found him."

"Oh," Duo said. He knew it would hurt Quatre but it had to be done. He was the only person out of the group who really cared, actually. But it was a shock to see Wufei downcast and even Trowa's glare had been dampened. "Sorry to hear that."

Duo felt eyes on him then. They were trying to dig into his left shoulder, actually. He dared a covert glance to his left and saw two pools of harsh cobalt looking right at him. The cold pool at his back spread through his entire body now. He was beginning to believe that coming here was the worst mistake he ever made.

***********************

**A/N: I would have gone through the entire party in this chapter but after that line my mind was like: CLIFFY ALTERT! LEAVE IT THERE! And who am I to deny a cliffy? But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm once again sorry for the long delay. But it was partially your fault.**

**I was waiting till I got fifty five reviews to continue. It took so long just to get those two extra reviews. But I've posted another fic up for you to chew on until I find my scattered muses for the others. **

**NOTE: The fic Love and Track will be rewritten. It's not going the way I planned it and so it'll be twisted a bit. The rich part is going to stay so that problem wont' be shot to hell. Be on the lookout. I think the first chapter will remain the same. But you got to read it all over from the beginning to be sure. I'll notify you when I've modified it.**

**TAKE CARE ALL**

…**..PSS**

**^^;**

**Uhm…since school is opening soon I'll take a while to update. In October I'll resume my weekly updates as it had been done before summer rolled around. I'll try my best to pester the new teacher (I hope she ain't mean) so that I can entertain you all some more, ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I'll try not to this again. But I'm fifteen and doing calculus. I'm kind of swamped here. But I said I was working on this piece and good God, I'm working! And now it's nearly done.**

**No, not the fic. Not yet. Probably going to have up to fifteen chapters. I'm not sure. But it's gonna be more than ten for sure.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm digging for a plot to put to this. Like I said, this might just be rewritten. Depending on my laziness (two to one, this'll never be redone).**

**Without further delay, HERE WE GO!**

**7- FIRE ON THE POOP DECK **(ahem…it was all I could get and it suits this chapter. _;)

Duo decided that since he was here he'd better make himself blend in rather than have holes drilled into him. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. He'd had missions just like this back in the wars. Keeping his cover shouldn't have been this difficult.

_That's because you're around the people you know._ His mind supplied. And for once he agreed with the little piece of common sense. It was going to be a bit dodgy. However there was one thing that kept him sane. They all knew Duo. The didn't know Lysander. That was his escape. But how he was going to execute it remained a mystery to even him. Well, he wasn't known for thinking on his ass, so he made his way to the kitchen.

Angry cries assaulted his ears and he looked to his left as he walked in to see none other than Lucrezia Noin sitting in a chair rocking a cranky mini- Zechs in her arms. Duo couldn't help but grin. This was too cute.

Feeling eyes on her, the dark haired woman looked up to see him staring. She flashed him a wan smile and he smiled back, walking over to the mother and distraught child.

"This is why I don't have any," he said, looking down at the angry child. That won a laugh out of the former Oz soldier.

"But it pays off," she replied. "I'm Lucrezia. But please call me Noin. Lucrezia sounds like some fantasy country."

"Lysander," Duo replied. He was beginning to feel sorry for Noin and decided to help her out a bit. He never liked to hear babies crying. It reminded him of the countless infants in the dumpsters back on L2 in his street days. "Give her to me." He took the child and took a seat across for Noin before rocking the little girl slightly and began to hum. It wasn't a lullaby. He learned the hard way that crap like that almost never worked. So he went with another song he memorized from one of his favorite Jap bands. It helped him relax so he hoped it would work on the kid, too.

In almost an instant he was lost in the tune, just letting the song travel until the humming became words. Somewhere in the middle of the song the baby calmed down, and Duo stopped. He was about to give her back to a grateful mother when she started up again. Duo chuckled lightly and decided to finish the song. Whenever he decided to take a breath the baby would start up again. Sure he knew he was a good singer (he doesn't gloat though) and he almost thought that the little girl didn't want him to stop. After what seemed like forever and a half the baby fell asleep and Duo carefully handed the child back to her mother.

"You're a life saver," said Noin.

"Nah," Duo replied, moving over to the cooler and rummaging through it. "I'm a salvage worker. I save scrap. Not lives. I suck at that job."

He won another laugh out of the dark haired lady as he went through the cooler for a nice cold beer. Wine wasn't his thing. Even in the wars during all of Quatre's fun parties. The kid always got red wine. And it made Duo uncomfortable, silly as it sounds. Made him feel like he was drinking the blood of the men (and maybe women) he killed. It wasn't a good feeling.

Duo leant against the counter while Noin fixed the baby to take her out into the living room. She said something about having to take the child home and so they exchanged goodbyes. Duo remained in his position, his grin gone, replaced with a thoughtful frown. He'd gotten past the Lighting Count's wife. Score!

He smiled at that one. He hadn't lost his touch at all.

And then another frown. But he wasn't too great at a whole mob plus Trowa and Heero and Zechs. But platinum blonde would be out of his -now short- hair in a few minutes or so. Leaving Mr. Silent and Mr. Ice Man.. Oh joy. Duo tossed back another swig of beer and stared down the tube of glass at the bare bottom. He needed to find a way to make it through the party without seeming to want to leave too early without insisting that he stay. It was a tough battle and it needed to be won. But one. Damn. Annoying. Freaking. Question. Remained to taunt him out of his ever-loving mind.

_HOW?!_

With a defeated sigh and a resolution to play it all by ear, Duo tossed the empty bottle into the trash and followed Noin's earlier footsteps. The party was still in full swing, glasses clinking and bouts of joyous laughter filled the room and brightly lit smiles were on just about everyone's face.

It mocked him.

He scanned the crowd and spotted Wufei in the same spot he'd left him, engaged in a conversation between himself, Sally and another, unfamiliar, guest. Could have been the doctor's relative or friend for all he knew, but not necessarily cared. The disguised American resumed his trek to his previous seat on the couch and reclined a bit, one hand on his jean clad thigh and two fingers under his chin. Oh, he never sat this still back in the war; even when he was on the run in the same safe house as everyone else. It was a habit he kicked in order to save his identity but when he got nervous, all his efforts were shot to hell and back…twice. But he kept his cool for Quatre's sake. That damned space heart is going to be the death of him one day…which didn't seem too far off thanks to Trowa and Heero.

Duo looked up instinctively, feeling eyes on him once more, digging into his arm from somewhere in the room. He had a niggling feeling it was Heero again but refused to acknowledge it. He could feel the tingling in his feet to cross themselves at the ankles, letting the top one vibrate insistently. He was getting anxious and he wanted desperately not to show it.

He put all his muscles on lock as his eyes darted around. He didn't want to appear bored. But if he got too comfortable socializing he was sure he'd slip. He sighed deeply.

* * *

**A/N: This will be done in parts. Look out for part two later. I couldn't get it all out since stress had been biting my ass plus the guilt of not updating kind of ate at me. This was supposed to be a story all on its own, really. **

**We'll get to the surprise soon. Soon. Patience my readers.**


	8. Chapter 8 UPDATE

**A.N.:You complained. I responded.  
**

**8- FIRE ON THE POOP DECK pt. 2**

The cushions of the couch dipped beside him and he glanced over to see the last person he expected to see there.

"_Hilde?"_ he hissed. Then he recollected himself, just realizing that he had once been employed by her under his false identity. With a bright smile, which he hoped looked genuine, he repeated his greeting. "Hey Hilde, how's it going?"

The dark haired girl looked at him and grinned. "Didn't expect you here." The surprise was evident in her voice. "Never thought you had it in you."

Duo grimaced. "As usual, my mouth got me into this impossible rut." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "What do I do, Hil? I'm stuck."

He felt her move closer and rubbed an sympathetic hand over his arm. "That, I can't tell you. Usually it's your mouth that would have to bail you out once it gets you into something."

"Lysander!"

Duo nearly forgot to look up at the sound of his 'name' as he was busy sitting in angst about his mortal safety. Looking around in the direction he heard the voice came from, he spotted Sally beckoning him to join their conversation.

_Well, Maxwell, _Duo thought gravely. _It's Showtime._

With a hopeless look at Hilde, the American rose to his feet and ambled over, a smile ready and eyes gleaming. Sally pulled him to her, looping an arm around his.

"Poor soul," she said to her female friend whom Duo did not know. "Didn't know Wufei was a half bad host when he got ready."

Duo saw Wufei roll his eyes and sigh. "For the love of -"

"Don't deny it, Chang," Hilde grinned, having followed Duo as moral support.

Wufei muttered something under his breath which vaguely sounded like his trademark 'onna' remark, making Duo smile a little.

Just because he was under cover didn't mean he couldn't taunt Wufei into oblivion like he used to. He'd just have to be more subtle about it.

"That's why," Duo said, snatching a glass of champagne from a tray a waiter carried hoisted in the air. "We men never get into arguments with women whenever we can avoid it."

"Smart man," another male voice chimed in. Duo looked to see none other than Howard with a can of beer in his hand with mock-grim look on his face. Howard threw an arm across Duo's shoulders and used a finger from the hand holding his bottle to point at Wufei. "You could learn a few things from this here young man."

Duo chuckled, smiling at Wufei.

"Didn't mean to show you up, man. Just a little friendly advice to help a guy out."

"Trust me," said Sally. "He wouldn't take good advice to save his life. Especially when backed up by women."

Wufei rolled his eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn't get stuck in the back of his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose before scowling at Sally.

"Come on, Lysander." he said to Duo, motioning to some vague area that was as 'away' from them as possible. "I won't be held responsible for letting your brain be turned to mush by this unscrupulous lot."

Duo couldn't help the laugh that escaped him this time. He remembered when he used to be a part of said 'unscrupulous lot'. Those were the days. Everyone else either laughed lightly or snorted.

"The only unscrupulous one here is you, Chang," Howard said, horse backing some more of his beer. "Feeding the kid all those lies."

Wufei started walking away, not even dignifying the old man with a retort.

"The great Chang walking away from a challenge?" Hilde mock gasped after the pair. "Unheard of!"

"I never thought I'd see the day," Sally chimed in.

"I may rely on my honor," Wufei threw over his shoulder. "But I'm not so above the tactic of revenge, onna."

That's my Woofers, Duo thought to himself but dared not say aloud.

The others had all 'ooh'-ed and promptly began laughing, making Duo grin. He hadn't been this entertained in years. Turning to look back, he winked at the crowd before catching Hilde's eye and the little thumbs up she gave him.

He sure hoped it was going to be fine. But his hope was nearly snuffed out completely when he saw where Wufei was leading him. They went down a hall and made a few turns before stopping in front of what Duo knew was the study they usually went for mission briefings whenever they had stayed at this estate.

He swallowed involuntarily and unconsciously scratched at the nape of his neck. He wished he could just whip out his braid. Wufei, however, didn't let the action go unnoticed.

"Problem?" he asked.

Duo, not wanting to blow his cover, decided to play it off with a dirty joke.

Hey, when in doubt, go straight for the libido.

"Well," he said, putting on a confused look. "I'm not even drunk yet and here we are standing outside a room in some hallway." He raised an eyebrow and added a little sarcastically. "I never pegged you for the subtle type."

He didn't miss the reddening of Wufei's face and the tell tale sign of the beginning of one of his nosebleeds. Duo grinned and clapped the Chinese on his shoulder.

"Easy, man." he assured the Asian. "I'm just messing with you. I know you wouldn't do something like that. You don't seem the type."

Wufei glared weakly at the salvage worker but soon enough had a light pink hue dusted across his cheeks by the end of the comment. The Chinaman opted to say nothing and proceeded to open the door, remembering belatedly to mumble a 'Glad you think so.'

Duo raised an eyebrow behind the Preventer's back. Who knew he was so easily flustered?

The fifth pilot opened the oak door and inside, Duo noted, was the same as he'd remembered.

A bit too much so.

There was no one in the main entrance sitting in the overly comfortable chairs which formed a circle in the middle of the room.

Wufei turned to Duo and sort of… fidgeted. Oh, this was _definitely_ new. Finally he inhaled and exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I may not be the most charming and a far cry from the best host around; I love the others like family, and family like mine doesn't really hold each other's names sacred, know what I mean?"

Duo understood perfectly and nodded. The Sweepers were more than enough of an example.

"Anyway look," he continued, turning a little red around the ears. "I like you and I would be highly damned if I let them ruin my chances with you."

Duo's world tilted on its axis for a moment. Wufei _Chang_ liked _him?_ Well, he liked Lysander but…

"And I brought you here to protect my chances, and as well as to tend to this little 'meeting' the others had called up. They would pretty much prefer it to be private so feel free to wander around. Take any books you like, I'm sure Quatre wouldn't mind."

Duo was still trying to gather whatever shards of sanity he had left when Wufei had admitted what he had. Falling back on old habits, Duo decided to avoid the entire situation and, even if the others were unreasonably mean to him all those years back, he couldn't crush the guy, and so he acquiesced.

"It's no problem, man," Duo shrugged, smiling a little. "Go on in or you'll be late. Besides, I don't want to be gunned down by former Gundam pilots just because I held you back."

Wufei's shoulders slumped in obvious relief and Duo watched, bemused, as the Chinaman disappeared through a door hidden behind one of the large cases. And taking Wufei's advice, Duo decided to wander around the library and scout for some good reads. He may even find the ones he had enjoyed back in the war. But he was only half focused on the task as Wufei's earlier words danced around in his mind.

"_I like you."_

Well fuck him sideways. But even more pressing than that, he was also curious as to what the others were meeting about. Was it Preventers-related? Or was it just to spend some 'quality time' together? Maybe to reminisce on the good old war times when Duo was still around?

Pfft.

Okay, moving along.

Duo trailed through the massive aisles of books, idly wondering when the hell Quatre would be able to find the time to read all of them. Possibly during his pensioning years if he doesn't work himself into the ground before then. Duo quickly shoved the thought aside as it was highly unlikely since his business was practically a life sentence. What a shame. Duo wouldn't mind having something like this to keep him busy during his free time. Life on L2 was boring as it is, having to lay low and miss out on the good stuff.

After about fifteen minutes of book-hunting, Duo found a book he had begun to read back when they had stayed here, but never got past the first chapter when another mission came in. Some guy named Robert Ludlum had written it. Thrillers weren't written these days as it used to be. These days they were all bland and easy to predict. But this guy sure knew what he was doing.

His mind temporarily off his situation and close proximity to the others…

Okay, that thought brought him back. Now he'd have to put up an even stronger front because of Trowa. His uncanny knowledge always unnerved him, even during the wars. If he could get Trowa off his case, then maybe he could get away Scott free. And if that meant getting into a relationship with Wufei…

Why did life suck so bad? Well, he could always find a way to break up with the Chinaman later on down the road. He just hoped his watery heart didn't fall for the guy along the way. He seemed to be so damned sincere and vulnerable. That was a side of Wufei he never saw before and was almost tempted to ask when did pod people set their sights on him.

Shaking his head and emptying it of those distracting thoughts, Duo reverted his attention to the book he held in his hands. When all else failed…read a book.

It may be unorthodox but it works for him, okay?

…

He wasn't sure how long he had been reading but it had to have been a good while since he was already on the ninety-seventh page. The sound of a door opening and closing had registered dimly in his mind but the sound of his 'name' really brought him out of it.

He blinked owlishly, having forgotten where he was, being so engrossed in the book he was reading. His heart did a funny leap when he saw all four of the other pilots standing in the middle of the room before him. But he quickly schooled his emotions, knowing Quatre wasn't just going to stop being an emphatic lunatic overnight.

Even if it were a comforting thought.

He caught Trowa's eye for a second and had to use all his self-control not to pale. It was an even stronger effort when he glanced at Heero. Wufei seemed to be a little embarrassed, if that were the real reason behind the whole pink tinting of the cheeks. That never ceased to amaze Duo - Wufei being flustered.

The Chinaman turned to the others and bid them all goodnight before walking over to the chestnut haired man.

"Come on."

Duo moved to comply, giving the book one last, longing look before setting it on the table in the center of the room. It'll probably be another five years before he ever got to finish that damned book.

Duo more or less walked with Wufei rather than followed him back into the living room where everyone had left already, leaving their regards with the servants. Duo didn't mind at all that he'd missed the entire party, since it lessened his chances of being caught. And now he was on his way back to the hotel.

Wufei was silent for most of the drive, though Duo managed to get him into a small conversation or two about the others. But the silences between weren't uncomfortable at all, well maybe not for Duo but Wufei seemed a bit on edge. He'd apologized for the party more than five times on the way and it nearly drove him up the wall.

Once at the hotel, Duo closed the car door behind him right after Wufei's sixth apology.

Reigning n an irritated sigh, Duo decided to acquiesce the other man. "If it'll make you feel better how about we hit the streets tomorrow night, eh?" He flashed the Chinaman a winning smile. "Just the two of us."

The smile Wufei gave in return stole Duo's breath away. "I'd like that. Very much."

Duo couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why Wufei's smile had him walking on air. But by the time he had flopped into his hotel bed he finally smacked himself in the forehead.

Great.

Just great.

Wufei, like the last time, sat in the lobby waiting on Lysander to make his way down. Whilst he waited, though he as silently berated himself.

He was nervous beyond belief, like some onna on her first date. It was as if his honor had deserted him. He absently picked at the zip of his white hooded jacket and crossed and uncrossed his white clad legs, and sometimes wiggled his feet which wore black high tops. He hoped he looked alright.

"Earth to Wufei," came the familiar voice from behind. Wufei silently thanked Master O for the intense training he had for he would have jumped three feet into the air.

He looked back to see Lysander smirking at him, wearing a plain white tee shirt covered by an open black and gray plaid button down, dark blue jeans and white Jordan's with black designs on them. If one wasn't careful, they would have been mistaken for teenagers.

"You back with us now?"

Wufei couldn't force back an entire blush and his ears were dusted with a pink hue. Damn hormones… But he nodded anyway and both were off to Wufei's car. He looked sideways at Lysander who just couldn't seem to get enough of his car. The other man's eyes positively _glowed_ at the sight of the silver Pontiac.

And like the last time, it made him chuckle. _How adorable._

That night, they hit just about everywhere imaginably fun and remotely entertaining. A movie, a trip to Applebee's and another to Friday's. Then after much poking and prodding from Lysander, they both went clubbing.

Wufei secured a seat by the bar and watched the other one lose himself on the dance floor. Any and everyone had a turn dancing with the gracious creature in the middle of the club, moving with the short haired liquid dancer as he move seamlessly to the music. The former Shenlong pilot couldn't tell how much time passed as he sat, practically entranced by the beauty that reminded him so much of…

He shook his head and when he looked back up, Lysander was walking off the floor, and coming toward the bar. The sweat on his face and neck changed color with the light and seemed to be steaming with the light smoke that flowed through the air form cigarettes and dispensers all around the club.

"Come, on Wufei!" he shouted over the reverberating music into Wufei's ear. "I didn't come all the way out here to go dance by myself!"

Wufei would have gladly pointed out that Lysander had danced with everyone in the club at least twice already but the hand tugging on his arm wouldn't allow such protest. The alcohol had loosened him up a bit and so one dance wouldn't hurt.

Like hell it didn't.

Moving against Lysander had put a heavy strain on his physical restraint and already raging libido. But who was he to let go and move away? Lysander was like a drug and like any other, once tried, he was hooked forever. Soon the last seven sets were over, and too quickly for Wufei's taste. But Lysander seemed to be sated and even a bit winded, and happy all the same.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he teased.

Wufei was tempted to groan aloud but stopped himself in time for a playful roll of the eyes. "You have way too much energy."

"Party pooper," Lysander pushed his shoulder playfully as they both resumed their seats at the bar.

Frankie, Duo decided, was more than happy to get everyone drunk off their asses that night. But he managed to only get loosened up enough to border on seeing double. Wufei, however, lost count of how many shots of tequila he had. After a while, he couldn't even sit up straight for drunken laughter.

Who knew Wufei couldn't hold his liquor all that well? Then again, Duo thought, he hardly ever drank during the war. But he kind of liked Wufei all loose and pliant. But he couldn't let the other man drink or stay out any longer. It was time to get him home while lucid enough to see as clear as double vision.

Duo assisted Wufei to the car and strapped him in before getting into the driver's seat.

"Alright, Wufei," Duo said with a whoosh and starting the car. "Time to get you home, buddy. Where do you live?"

And to be honest, Duo didn't think the guy half remembered who he was let alone where he lived but he directed easily enough even with the slurred voice. After a half hour of winding through the three a.m. traffic, Wufei's backseat driving brought them to a five storey apartment complex where he claimed to live on the third floor.

In about the same manner which he got Wufei to the car earlier at the club, Duo got Wufei up the steps and through the lobby and on to the elevator.

"It's already late," Wufei slurred out, holding himself upright against the rail to the side of the elevator. "Why don't you -hic- spend the night?"

_Okay_, Duo thought. _He's officially lost it._

"Don't worry about it," Duo said. "I can find my way back to the hotel." It was the truth. Hotwiring any abandoned car would have sufficed, and even hitch hiking.

"No, that's bad hosting on my part," Wufei protested.

Wait for him to be all honorific when he's piss drunk. Duo decided to remain quiet and figured that he'd stay until the guy passed out or at least fell asleep and then make his way back to the hotel. Don't get him wrong, this was the best night of his life in the last five years! He'd never had so much fun with Wufei or any of the pilots for that matter. And to be honest he felt a little closer to the Chinaman.

The elevator gave its patented 'ding' and the doors slid open, finding Wufei propped against Duo as they slowly made their way to the drunk man's apartment. He fished through the rather bulky key ring until he found the right one, his arm starting to go numb from the extra added weight on it.

Inside the apartment had more character than he gave credit for. There was taste in furniture selection and photos. There were actually people in them other than the default flower or random lady smiling.

"Nice place you got here," he found himself saying.

"Thanks," Wufei mumbled and pointed down the short hallway. "Room's down that way."

Nodding, Duo continued on his way, taking a good look at all the pictures Wufei had decided to put up. There was one when Wufei was young, before becoming a pilot obviously since there was another Chinese beside him; a girl. Possibly that Meiran chick he ranted about sometimes. And another one was with -

Duo managed not to stiffen as he peered at the picture a fraction of a second longer. It was the one he'd managed to get Wufei to take, but only by surprise. In the picture, Wufei was glaring murderously at him whilst Duo grinned unabashedly into the camera he was obviously holding in front of them, braid still high in the air as he had not settled as yet. He remembered that moment as if it were yesterday.

"_Woofers!" Duo yelled._

"_It's Wufei!" The Chinaman yelled back. "What the hell do you-!"_

_He never got to finish the sentence even as he turned to look as Duo ran and then pulled himself flush to Wufei's back and snapped the picture._

_Duo laughed manically and loped off, Wufei running after and promising death far more gruesome than anyone's ever dreamed of._

"That was him," Wufei said, having caught Duo looking at the picture. "When we were younger in the middle of the first war. He was a bit eccentric but deep down we had to admit he was the one who actually kept us sane. Even if he was the one who was the most insane of us all."

Duo hummed and moved on, still keeping up pretenses. But the thought remained. Well, what a time to tell him that.

Once in the room, Duo sat Wufei on the bed and immediately turned to go through the other man's drawers when he felt an arm on his wrist and his back immediately against a wall. But before he could even take a breath, soft lips attacked his with an almost bruising force. Wufei's teeth nipped softly at his bottom lip and without any forethought, he opened his mouth to let the Chinaman delve inside.

Pretty soon his mind caught up to his body and he pulled away, panting. "Wufei, you're drunk."

"I know," Wufei stated simply, eyes looking suspiciously lucid in the moonlight that filtered through the blinds. "Where do you think I got the courage to do this?" And he punctuated with another kiss that sent Duo's mind elsewhere. It didn't make matters any easier when he hadn't had any in only God knew how long.

And he didn't even believe in God.

Duo found himself moaning into the kiss as a cool hand slipped under his shirt and brushed over his skin, slowly moving up to brush across his right nipple. He gasped and Wufei chose that moment to deepen the kiss. But Duo's hands weren't idle, either. And as much as he tried to force his body under control, it was as if it belonged to another person as his hand reached into Wufei's pockets and gave a sharp pull, crushing their erections together, forcing a primal cry from each.

Wufei moved his kisses down Duo's jaw line and down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, nipping lightly and licking over it while Duo took the time to 'assist' Wufei out of his hooded jacket, tossing it who knew where, leaving Wufei in a black tank and the rest of his clothes before moving on to his pants. Just when he figured all rational thoughts flew the coop, he stood corrected when Wufei's hand had his belt undone and his zipper down before reaching into his boxers, lightly stroking the hardness he found.

Duo's knees went weak and he moaned, Wufei half holding him up against the wall. Duo felt hot air beside his ear that belatedly registered as Wufei.

"How about we take this someplace more comfortable, hm?"

All Duo could do was nod weakly and allow himself to be led back toward the bed where Wufei pushed him down and attacked him mercilessly. By that time, both had kicked off their shoes and were bare from the waist up, rocking together in the throes of ecstasy.

Wufei kissed his way down Duo's chest, idly toying with a dusted nipple as two fingers pinked and tweaked the other, drawing a satisfied sigh from the other man. Wufei pressed himself onto the supple body beneath him, rolling his hips against Duo's and eliciting another of those sweet moans and silent please for more.

The muscles in his belly tightened as Wufei got closer to his aching need which stood waiting and ready. Wufei lightly kissed the side and the tip that wept for release. Duo's hips moved of their own accord.

"Wufei…" he moaned, eager to feel the heat around his cock. But the rest was swallowed by a strangled cry as Wufei more or less took his entire length into his mouth. His head bobbed skillfully, pausing to nip at the head every so often, using one of his hands to hold Duo's hips steady as the other man dug his fingers into smooth, raven hair.

"God, Wufei…"

Hearing his name roll of those sweet lips, caused Wufei to double his efforts, taking three more long, tantalizing sucks as if trying to swallow all of the other man, finally bringing Duo over the edge with a keening wail. Wufei happily took it all in, chuckling at Duo's flushed face.

Duo, so lost in the haze of sexual bliss, knew nothing more before something slick and wet probed his entrance. His body resisted a bit.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Wufei sounded so sincere, Duo vaguely felt his heart rip in two. Mainly because he had deceived the man on more than one occasion and hadn't cut it off when he had the chance, but his body was having none of it. It wanted what it was getting and would be damned if the moment got cut short by something as trifle as guilt.

Wufei's lips touched his, tongue diving inside and retracing the already memorized map of his mouth, making Duo relax and allow Wufei's finger passage. Soon another finger was added, scissoring and stretching before it was deemed alright to add a third. And with almost every other thrust of those fingers, they brushed against a bundle of muscles that put sparks to shame behind his eyelids, making Duo shudder uncontrollably and try to meet every thrust halfway.

"Wufei…" he gasped. "I need…"

"What do you need, hm?" Wufei asked huskily, meeting Duo's hungry gaze and removing his fingers before rocking his hips against Duo's entrance. "You want this-" he asked, rocking once again. "inside you?"

"Fuck, yes!" Duo groaned, rocking back, his head tossed against the pillow and eyes closed in unadulterated bliss. And that was all it took before Wufei swiftly and fully seated himself. He paused a moment as Duo adjusted and began to roll his hips against Wufei.

"Move, dammit!"

And move he did.

It wasn't long before both settled on a rhythm and stuck to it, both bodies slick with sweat and breaths coming in short gasps. Duo's legs wound themselves around Wufei's waist, trying to swallow the entire length inside him.

"Harder, 'Fei…"

Wufei's mouth came down hard on his, plundering Duo's mouth ruthlessly as a hand raked itself through a familiar weight. Then the dam broke, and before long, Duo's entrance clamped down hard on Wufei, back arching almost painfully as he came violently with another keening wail.

"WUFEI!"

Wufei couldn't get a coherent word out other than a guttural groan as he came, still thrusting into the tight heat. After another minute and calming down when nirvana decided to let them go, Duo felt his lips under Wufei's, the kiss tender and promising before the fingers in his hair lulled him into a sated slumber.

Duo rolled over with a yawn, body arching slightly as he stretched. He felt better than he had in years. Opening bleary eyes, he looked over at Wufei who still slept soundly with his back turned. And then memory hit him with one fell swoop.

Duo's eyes widened. What the fuck did he just do?

Frantically, his eyes searched for a clock that sat atop the night stand on Wufei's side of the bed which read 2:10 in the afternoon. But the late hour wasn't what woke him up, that much was certain. It was the headache he had form last night.

Good God, he groaned, as something pulled back on his head, the looseness of it all relieving the headache a bit.

_Shit,_ Duo thought, cradling his head in his hands. But then something in the mirror caught his attention and he looked up again. His heart nearly stopped.

Purple eyes… Cra-_OH SHIT! _

His hair was down!

….was the frantic litany that ran through his head.

A sharp gasp brought his attention from himself and he looked back to see a wide-eyed Wufei with a mixture of shock, elation, hurt and betrayal all swirling in those onyx pools.

"…Duo?" he breathed. Shit, he was awake!

His head turned sharply at the sound from the doorway.

One murderous green eye met his and he felt his blood leave his face.

"Get dressed," Trowa said sharply and left, casting a quick glance toward the still gaping Wufei.

_Double shit!_

**A.N.: O.O!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Only because I was bored out of my ever loving mind did I find the courage to return to you all and try to finish this thing that had me blocked for longer than Earth existed – metaphorically of course.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER TO CEASE THE WAITING~!**

**CHAPTER NINE: CONFRONTATION**

Duo carefully avoided eye contact with Wufei, well aware of the other man's eyes on him. He could almost hear the words rolling through the China man's mind: the whole injustice rant gone vicious. It was bad enough that he was disappointed in himself for playing on the other's affections. It was worse to know that the other knew as well. And to top it off, Trowa had found them both in quite the compromising situation.

Duo sighed and slid from beneath the covers, reluctantly snagging Wufei's brush and ran it through his hair, trying to get out most of the tangles since time definitely won't allow him to do things thoroughly. He heard as Wufei left the covers almost cautiously, wincing as he heard the man come closer and studiously avoided the other's reflection in the mirror.

Tangles mostly out, Duo quickly moved out of the way and braided his hair. Both men skirted around each other, neither willing nor able to look at the other. Wufei quickly rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers, a shirt and decent looking sweat pants. He then pulled his hair into a shadow of his usual skull-tight pony tail before walking out of the bedroom.

Duo sighed, feeling guilt gnaw a hole into his gut. He pulled on his discarded clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. Not for the first time he was disgusted by what he saw. But now, he absolutely loathed it. Why the Fates had not killed him all those golden opportunities ago, he had no idea. But if he were to give a reason, it's because they wanted him to suffer.

He closed his eyes and cursed softly. Time to face the music.

Out in the living area, he could practically feel the hostility; as if the air was made from it. The tension was so thick that even gundamium would stand no chance against it. Duo glanced around the room and noted with a wave of relief, that Quatre was not there. But he'd tensed a moment after, realizing just who he was left with. History sure had a strange way of repeating itself, he thought ruefully.

Heero was settled on the arm of the recliner, Trowa leaning on the back of it while Wufei sat in it with his forehead cradled in his right hand. Duo quickly averted his eyes, not able to meet the anguished form in the chair nor the unreadable expressions of the other two.

"Have a seat," he heard Trowa tell him. Duo wasted no time taking up a post in the love seat, not moving his gaze from the floor. The silence dragged on for what seemed like hours, the braided ex-pilot fighting the urge to fidget under the unwavering gazes on him. He studiously battled his natural instinct to curl in on himself when in the presence of the three stoic pilots.

"Long time no see, Maxwell."

Duo winced at the mechanical tone Heero used. There was definitely no love lost between the two. Well there was, but that was years ago before Quatre had gotten badly injured on that mission. After that Heero had shut him back out.

Duo didn't respond for a few silent moments. "Hey."

Oh yes, people. Duo Maxwell, the master of all things conversation, has nothing to say but 'hey.'

"Why, Duo?" Wufei seemed to choke out. The violet eyed man took a chance and his stomach lurched at the heartbroken look on the other man's face. He wrenched his eyes away again and bit his lip before drawing both into a thin line. There was nothing he could do to make the situation any better. Normally he would have been a little optimistic but things had gone downhill from day one.

Suddenly the front of Duo's shirt was captured in a rather large fist. Violet clashed with emerald before sliding over to see a raised slightly tanned fist being held back by a bronzed hand.

"Do you have any idea what you'd done?" Trowa roared. "Have you the slightest clue what you put us - Quatre through? He'd been worried sick to the point where he couldn't lift a finger on his own without passing out. How could you disappear on us like that Maxwell? I thought we knew you better than that. By all means I should do something I probably wouldn't regret."

Duo's eyes widened. He'd never seen Trowa lose his cool before. Not even after that mission way back when. The tall man looked at him with unconcealed rage. Glancing at Heero, the salvage worker saw the barely concealed anger in those deep blue pools. Fully resigned, Duo relaxed his body and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Do what you wish," he said. "I don't like this any more than either of you do, alright?"

"That doesn't answer either of those questions, Maxwell." Heero narrowed his eyes, hand seeming to loosen its grip on the still volatile Trowa's wrist.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if Wufei hadn't invited me along," Duo looked right at the Japanese.

"That's not justified at all," Wufei defended. "You could have ducked out easily."

"You looked so damned hopeful, Chang!" Duo almost whispered. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to win even a smile out your ass? And what better chance did I have to see everyone? It wasn't as if I was exactly safe around you people."

There. He'd said it.

"You're not exactly safe now," Trowa so helpfully pointed out through clenched teeth.

"Look," Duo said, feeling some of his fire return. "Beat me up. Break my bones. Shoot me. You know you very well want to. But you know what? You probably won't. You'd probably keep me around and ignore me like just another wall in a room. Just to make me suffer more than I already have!" He put a hand on the wrist adjoined to the fist in his clothes.

"More than you-," Wufei spluttered before shooting to his feet and stalking over into his personal space with the others. "You have no idea what it means to suffer! You don't know what it's like to have someone close to you disappear in lees time than it takes a person to breathe! You have not even the barest of hint of what it's like to have your emotions played on by someone you once trusted with our life!" Wufei leaned in. "No, Maxwell. You have not suffered."

Duo felt anger and hurt flare in his belly. He stood abruptly, but kept his demeanor calm, meeting Wufei's gaze. "It was not my intention to do so, Wufei. I took you home because you were drunk, okay? You came on to me."

"That's what they all say," Heero snorted. Duo glared at him, not liking the bad timing on Heero's humorous outlook.

"And we all know that when someone goes down on you that's the end of that." Duo finished. "You know I don't lie."

"And running around masquerading as someone else in front of us is not lying," Trowa tossed in. "You'd been one of the few who gave a bit of hope to the L2 colony, Maxwell. Are you lying about that, too, huh? Are you just another one of those deceitful little bastards who go around double crossing people?"

Duo was aghast. Is that what they thought? Well, to each his own, Duo conceded.

"If that's what you want to believe, Trowa. If it makes you feel any better, my name is not Duo Maxwell. The truth is, I don't have a name of my own. I admit that I didn't come from the best of places and I stole, tricked and mislead just to survive. I'd told you I had a family during the war, yeah? Well, I guess that's not true either. I'm always happy, right? You got it. Not true."

Duo looked at them, pain written in in stone all over his face. And then it was gone in an instant. He waved a palm in front of his face. "You want the truth? This is my mask. This is my disguise. I try to make life a little easier. I try to get you to smile and feel a little lighter just to get you to take a step further in life. I get you to stress a little less just so you only have to deal with a small whole in your soul if not none "I tried to steer you off the path of becoming like me!" Duo's voice lowered to a whisper. "I got you to trust me so I wouldn't feel too guilty about not trusting either of you."

The braided salvage worker removed Trowa's slackened grip and sidestepped the others. "I've never lied, so no more half truths, yeah? No more masks, and no more heartache. Just...no more." He took the few steps needed to be just shy of the front door. Taking a deep breath he faced the others.

"No, I don't have a family," he repeated softly. "I don't have a person who's almost like a first cousin to me. I don't have a brother in-law I can depend on through thick and thin." He laughed mirthlessly. "I don't even have the little brother I'd never had. And I don't have that person who I could look up to, or wish to call my own."

Turning around he strode up to the others, giving them all a calculating look, brows furrowed. "It's been one hell of a childhood. And I couldn't ask for better people to spend it with, even if it was in a war. I know I've never said it before but I believe it's time." He wrapped his arms around his middle and look at the three of them and at the spot he believed Quatre would have been. He sighed and smiled softly to himself, eyes cast down to the floor before walking toward the front door and opening it.

"Goodbye."

That wasn't right. Duo never said goodbye. In fact, he made it a point not to say it. It was too final. He never believed in goodbyes because they spelt death. Hell, he never even wished someone good luck because it always backfired - so he acquiesced with 'break a leg.' Even when going out on a mission it was either a 'don't forget to bleach my socks' or 'there's unfinished business' or a 'pranks don't play themselves, you know.' Anything to avoid saying goodbye. And now...

He said it.

He'd said goodbye.

All was still after the door had shut before Trowa and Heero rushed outside to stop the retreating salvage worker. But when they got outside, the lot was empty. The two checked everywhere, all around the building. But no sign of Duo.

They'd lost him.

From behind a post, hastily hidden across the street, Duo breathed a heavy sigh.

**Can you say~ **_**FAIL? **_**(this really sucked).**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS~!**

**And no, there's another chapter to go. Then...**

**IT**

**IS **

**OVER~!**

**For real. **

**I'm sorry for having it so short but this is getting on my nerve. I'm going to continue it next time with a little more length. I couldn't have my conscience bugging me about this any longer. Maybe I might get back to my other GW fics after. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **OMG! Did she update _this_ quickly? XD**  
**

**MAJOR THANKS to those who'd stuck by my unreliable ass (no pun intended) and I hope you weren't too disappointed. I'm putting down the pen on this fic as of this chapter. Thank you all once again. This is my late Christmas gift number two to you.**

**CHAPTER TEN: KEEPSAKES AND MEMORIES**

Heero looked up when Agent Burke dropped a letter on his desk. The Japanese eyed the white envelope strangely, looking up a moment later at the other Preventer agent.

"It came in the mail for you," was the answer to the unvoiced question.

But Heero never used Headquarters' mailing address. If anyone wanted to reach him, they did it via e-mail. He looked at the envelope once again with a tiny feeling of dread. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Relena was still after him, only without the frilly pink and perfume. Maybe she was being subtle, a worked she knew no meaning of all those years ago.

But he knew that it was impossible.

He ran a hand over the envelope lightly, unconsciously searching it for some sort of bomb, before opening it.

A note fell out. It was small, folded into a neat little square rather than the usual legally folded paper. Heero unfolded the paper and saw a painfully familiar rushed scrawl across it.

_Keep this safe for me._

With a suddenly leaden heart, he reached into the envelope to pull out a gold cross. Duo's cross – the one he never took off or let anyone get remotely close to. The one he wore over his heart. Heero's hand trembled ever so slightly as he felt a slight rise behind the cross.

Another note.

_This has always been close to my heart. And since you let me so close, I've decided to return the favor._

Every time he had a hard day, Heero would rub his hand across the now familiar lump under his shirt.

Wufei let the letter flutter to the ground and stumbled back onto his bed. Duo had come back. To his house. He got passed the security! The Chinese smiled at the thought. Then again, it was Duo. He could sneak past any camera or motion detector.

The smile disappeared, however. Duo had said goodbye. To him. But wasn't Heero the one he'd really befriended? Or Quatre? Why hadn't he sent the letter to any of them? Why had he...?

Wufei's eyes shut tight and he cradled his forehead in his hand.

_Dear Woofers, _(cue eye-roll)

_I know we weren't the best of friends, nor were we the best of enemies. I'm sorry for doing what I did but It was unavoidable. Especially when you'd been living like me and hadn't had any in God knows..._

_I'm running off on a tangent. But just to let you know, if circumstances were different and I really was Lysander, I'm quite sure that we could have worked out. I don't regret what we almost had, and hopefully you don't either. I like you, alright? And given some time I might have even fallen for you. But as my life would have it, I couldn't have you. If there's something deep down inside that still considers me a friend, do me a favor. Find someone who could do what I can't. Go, have some kids. Adopt if you so desire. But you don't need me to tell you that, huh? Either way you'd get a little sum-sum. _(Cue nosebleed and string of curses).

_I know, a letter isn't honorable but I can't face any of you and quite frankly, it's for the best that I disappear. 'Why'd you go the first time?' Well, as a kid I had been trained to get away from danger fast as I could and not look back. And considering that you, Superman and Mr. Silent were bent on taking me out every chance you got... You get the idea. Stupid reason? Yeah, maybe but L2 isn't exactly a place to build trust in someone close to you._

_Oh wow, pot and kettle moment._

_But anyway. This was just to apologize and get some stress off my chest at the same time. That and say goodbye. I'll miss you guys but don't worry. If I'm dead, you'd be the first ones to know._

_Love, Shinigami_

Wufei kept the letter rolled up in the sheath that held his katana.

Although he'd had his final words with the other pilots, he could possibly leave without speaking the one that mattered most.

Duo watched through the glass he was cleaning on the forty third storey of the Winner Enterprises headquarters. Quatre sat at his desk, concentrating on the task at hand. It had been only six weeks since he'd left, only doubling back to leave Wufei a note that same night when he knew the Chinese wasn't home.

Duo clicked a button on the handle of his squeegee and two individual pointed blades protruded from the ends. He deftly cut a circle into the glass and silently dipped in. Trowa had been called to do something elsewhere in the building so Duo had a little bit of time on his hands. Duo rounded the desk and stood silently in front of it. Quatre looked up almost immediately and frowned. His hand traveled to his pocket and Duo held out a hand.

"No need, Quat." He removed his curly black wig and removed the brown contacts. No longer was he the thirty year old window cleaner Merv, but the approximately twenty something year old, self named Duo Maxwell.

The blond Arab sat there, slack jawed and wide eyes fifty percent wider. In an instant, Duo found himself with an armful of Quatre.

"Duo!"

"Sh!" Duo shushed the blond frantically. "Look, I can't stay here or Trowa's going to murder me."

Quatre pulled back, searching Duo's eyes for...something. "Where have you been, Duo? All these years..."

"You mean Trowa hadn't told you?" Duo asked, genuinely confused. "I'd gotten caught in... less than awesome circumstances by them a while back."

"No, he didn't." Quatre sounded murderous.

"Look, Quat, before you do anything I just want to tell you goodbye."

The blond billionaire froze. "What?"

"I'm sorry for making you sick like that and for disappearing on you. But it had to be done. But this time I'm letting you know so you won't end up dying over a fucktard like me, okay?"

"Duo, wha-?" Quatre spluttered. " What the hell are you talking about? Where are you going?"

The blond gripped the braided man's gray uniform shirt. "Dammit, Duo answer me! Please," he whispered, eyes wide and pleading. The violet eyed man felt something in him break. But he couldn't stay any longer. No matter how much he wanted to. It was time to leave.

Duo didn't respond, but gave the blond a bone crushing hug. "I'll miss you, Quat. All of you. No matter what, you'll still be my baby brother."

Quatre tried to refute the other's statement, tried to ask another question, but he felt a pinch somewhere between his neck and shoulder and heard a whispered "I'm sorry." before he was caught in strong arms and everything went black.

Minutes later, Quatre found himself looking dully into worried green eyes.

"I saw Duo," he whispered, a solitary tear sliding down a tanned cheek. "He told me... He told me goodbye."

The very next day Trowa received a package with a broken clown's mask.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The doorbell rang and Rashid answered the door. Just outside stood a raven haired man with his hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail. His face was angular and was of elfin build, his smile engaging and disarming.

"Are you Marc Duncan?" The large man inquired gruffly.

"Yes, I am," the man said smoothly. The gentleman was led through the manor, his eyes questing over the walls, paintings and other decorations. The burly back before him pulled him toward a massive study on the second floor of the grand estate.

"Master Quatre, Mr. Duncan has arrived."

"Let him in, Rashid." Quatre looked up and smiled charmingly at his new employee. "Please, have a seat."

Marc did so and returned the smile. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Winner."

"Likewise."

Trowa waltzed in not a moment later and nodded politely to the dark haired man sitting across from his husband, receiving a nod in return. The green eyed man took his usual position behind his lover's chair and shoved his hands in his pockets as he leant against the large window.

"I'd read your resume, Mr. Duncan," Quatre commended. "And I must say that I was impressed with you."

"Thank you, sir," Marc replied smoothly. "But please, call me Marc. Mr. Duncan makes me feel old."

"Alright then, Marc," Quatre acquiesced easily. "Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? I have a board meeting in an hour. You're hired."

Marc fairly beamed and shook the Winner Head's hand enthusiastically. He thanked the blond Arab again and nodded to the tall man in the corner before taking his leave.

Trowa looked at Quatre after the man had left. "His eyes are mismatched," he said needlessly.

The blond nodded in agreement. "It is quite odd. I've heard of one blue and one green, but one gray and one violet is a first."

They spent a moment in silence. "You know, he had that same aura about him as that janitor who used to work at Headquarters."

"Really?" Trowa asked.

Quatre nodded. "And the mail man before him. Not to mention the man who'd dumped Rachel a few months back."

It's true. The first time it had happened it had been a valet at a seminar Quatre had attended with Trowa at his side. He'd almost accosted the man, accusing him of being Duo. But he'd held himself in check. There were many peaceful souls like Duo around, even if there were few. Then there were more every once in a blue moon. But something ate at Quatre for a while before he let it go. He'll miss Duo something terrible but he'd grown to accept that the braided wonder had stepped down from their lives.

Trowa hummed in acknowlegement, glancing out the window and spotting Pargan moving to sit inside a limo outside.

"Relena's here."

Downstairs, Relena Peacecraft was being ushered in by Rashid to Quatre's office. The Vice Foreign Minister smiled politely at the man and he took her hand to kiss the back of her palm.

"My!" He said with a small amount of awe. "Vice Foreign Minister, you're much more stunning than the media gives you credit for. Then again, they've been known to lie. A pleasure to meet you in the flesh, madam." The man grinned and Relena laughed demurely, free hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Charmed," she returned good-naturedly.

"I'll be off, then," he announced needlessly. "You enjoy your day, Ms. Peacecraft."

"What an interesting fellow," she said to Quatre as she entered the office. "The one that had just left."

"You mean Marc," Quatre supplied. He glanced out the window just in time to see the mentioned man slide behind the wheel of a Honda Civic, grinning at Abdul and speaking amiably.

"Yes," the blond said at length. "He is quite the character."

They watched as he reversed and prepared to leave. Waiting for the gates to open, he looked back up to the window and his grin broadened, casting an exaggerated wink in Relena's direction, peering at her with the violet eye.

**OWARI~~~~~!**

_**Sequel?**_

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Hanukkah, Kwanza and all that good shit. **

**I**

**AM **

**DONE~!**

**...And yes, there are mixed signals here. It had been well on its way to becoming a 5x2, yes? Yet it's been giving hints of 1x2, yeah? Well, let's clear it up.**

**Duo became Heero's first friend before the whole rift drove them apart. There's where the favor came in. Duo had led Heero to trust a little more and open up. Hence the heart to heart thing.**

**As for Wufei, well that had been explained before. He's a relationship worthy kind of guy. Yes, lame. Too bad. It's over, anyway.**

**Oh, by the way, I'd love it if you review this. My Christmas did not yield that jump rope, laptop nor that scanner I'd wanted. Reviews could cure this little depression. **


End file.
